Naruto's final battle
by Densetsu-no-Zelda
Summary: The battle that had never happened actually does. Naruto finds himself so close to finding Sasuke when Naruto mysteriously disappears. It is later found that he is captured by Kabuto and Obito and an epic battle between Naruto and Sasuke commences.
1. Chapter 1: Naruto

Naruto could feel his heart beating quickly in his chest. He could feel the excitement raging through his mind as he thought of how close he was to finding Sasuke. Konoha had begun to scent faint traces of where he could be hiding but Naruto just couldn't wait. He needed to find Sasuke himself; with his own hands and to see him with his own eyes.

But as the sun began to set and he couldn't find any other trace besides the one that was recently found. He needed Kiba and Akamaru to help him but they were out on a mission. Kakashi sensei was out as well. Sakura...Sakura-chan was another story. When she heard of the news she retrieted to her room and hadn't left ever since.

Naruto sighed. "Maybe I should just head home."

He hated to admit it but if he were to find Sasuke he would need help. As he walked back to the village he felt completely exhausted. His joy was beginning to fade as well. He had been out all day without a break or something to eat.

He turned the corner and headed straight for Ichiraku.

"Oh, Naruto!" Teuchi called as Naruto took a seat. "Same as usual, right?"

Naruto lay his head down against his head against the counter. "Mm-hm."

Teuchi, beginning to prepare the ramen, turned to face Naruto. "Is something wrong?"

Naruto closed his eyes and rested his head against his arms. "I'm just really tired all of a sudden."

"You were looking for sasuke all day, right? I can understand why you would feel tired?"

"Yeah, but..." Naruto yawned. "I was piped up all day until I came walking back."

Teuchi smiled. "Well, maybe a nice hot bowl of Miso Chashu will do you good."

Naruto smiled a bit and picked up his chopsticks. He was starving but he couldn't seem to pick up his noodles. He felt shacky and everything he looked at seemed blurry. He put his hand against his head to stop everything from spinning. His head felt hot and he could feel beads of sweat falling down his face.

He set his chopsticks down and removed his headband; setting it on the counter. "Old man, can I have a glass of water?"

"Sure, Naruto." Teuchi handed him his water. "Are you sure you're alright?"

He was beginning to feel extremely hot as he sat there. He picked up his glass and drank his water. As he set it down he felt as though everything were spinning around him. He felt himself fall unconscious and everything became black.

Chapter 1-END


	2. Chapter 1:CONTINUED

He awoke to find himself lying on the floor; Teuchi standing over him. "Naruto. Naruto"

Naruto sat up, holding his head. He must have hit it when he fell. "Wh-What happened?"

"You blacked out for a moment. Do you want me to take you to the hospital?" He helped Naruto get to his feet.

"No. I'm okay. I just need to rest. That's all." He reached into his pocket for his money.

Teuchi shook his head. "No need. It's on the house."

Naruto turned to find the stool he sat on flung across the room and the bowl of ramen spread along the floor, bowl shattered. "Sorry, old man."

"Don't worry about it. Get on home and rest." He watched Naruto as he left the restaurant with deep concern. "You need to take it easy, Naruto. You've saved the village enough." He thought.

Naruto headed back home feeling dizzy along the way and occasionally bumping into light poles or house walls. "What's going on? I was perfectly fine not long ago."

Opening the door to his house he took off his shoes and closing the door behind him he headed straight for his room. It was a mess as usual but he didn't care. Sitting down on his bed he began to change his clothes. But as he did so he noticed something strange on his arm. A long and extending scratch from his wrist to his elbow. He wasn't sure when he had received it but he was sure it wasn't during training. Just then he became ever more dizzy and fell against his bed. He lay there, gasping for air. It felt as though a huge weight were put against his chest. Then he heard the sound.

Chapter 1- COMPLETE


	3. Chapter 2: What

There was that strange sound again. A strange screeching sound followed by a loud thump. Naruto wanted to get up but he felt pain all over his body. He lay there gasping for breath and tried to sit up, but as soon as he did his legs fell beneath him and he fell to the ground. He felt his shoulder pop as he hit his side. The breath he had left was immediately sent out of him.

That's when Naruto's heart began to beat faster. The sound of footsteps creaking against his wooden floor sent fear running down his spine. He couldn't stand up and that's what scared him the most. Nobody that he knew would be visiting him at this hour and they wouldn't open his door without knocking first.

"Naruto, let's take a walk."

As he heard that voice his first instinct was to attack him, but how could he? He could barely even move. Naruto finally managed to look up to find the 'Masked man' standing above him. "M-Madara...

Madara didn't answer.

"I won't..." Naruto climbed to his feet. "...Let you...destroy..." He created a hand seal. "...Konoha!" He managed to create a clone. "Rasengan!" He threw himself at Madara, extended his arm and sent himself straight for his head.

"How bothersome." He used Sharingan, causing Naruto to slip right through him. Naruto fell against his small coffee table, destroying it, and smashing against the wall. "I guess you'll be a problem if I don't take care of you now." He stepped over to Naruto, who lay cringing on the ground, and pulled out a kunai.

"D-damn..." Naruto struggled to stand up and turned to face Madara.

Madara reached for him, hand extended. "I wouldn't want you causing trouble along the way." He took the kunai and drove it into Naruto's side.

"Khah!" Naruto coughed out blood as he felt the blade pierce deep into his flesh. He tried to speak but he found it too difficult. "I'll just have to use Bijuu mode-"

"Naruto, you can't use Bijuu mode." Kurama spoke to him.

Naruto was inside the eight tri-gram seal. "Wh-why?" Naruto walked on all four across the water and towards the gate where Kurama was held.

"That kunai restricts my chakra."


	4. Chapter 3: Tired and dark

"W-what?" Naruto couldn't believe it. What did he mean he wasn't aloud to use Bijuu mode. More than that, why?

"That kunai you were stabbed with was specially made to seal my chakra. At this moment I'm trying to give you some but nothing seems to be working."

Naruto pushed himself to his feet; feeling even more pain course through his blood.

"You can't fight back, Naruto. you're weak as it is."As Kurama spoke Naruto fell once again. Nine-tails opened the gate door and reached his paw out to him. "You've done good."

Naruto had returned to reality. Madara was behind him now and was tying Naruto's hands together. "This is chakra thread. I know how stubborn you can be so I'm taking every precaution."

Naruto closed his eyes in pain thinking, "then all I can do now is to give up?"

Madara bought him to his feet. In an instant Sharingan transported them away from his home and from Konoha.


	5. Chapter 3:coninued

There was a cold and deep abyss in wait for them. It felt almost cave-like to Naruto and he couldn't help but try to find any ray of light. But as he searched he found nothing hinting that there was an outside world. One that he could escape to.

Madara pushed him forward.

Was he really this powerful that Naruto couldn't do a thing but go along with his plot? He had only heard legends of Madara from the jonin, but nobody knew what actually happened.

Madara pushed him again. "Keep moving and stop dawdling."

Naruto let out a chuckle. "What the hell would you expect?"

Madara didn't answer back, but continued pushing him along.

As he stumbled along, Naruto couldn't help but imagine what was beneath that mask. Except he couldn't. He could only see that white, sharingan-like patterns and his eyes through two of the comas peering down at him.

"I see you weren't lying to me."

A second voice came, but Naruto recognized it right away.

Kabuto came from the shadows, his face covered from the hood of that blood-red cloak. "Madara," He sighed. "That's my test subject you're tossing around over there."

"This 'test subject' is Naruto Uzumaki. The nine-tails Jinchuriki.

Kabuto pointed at the kunai in Naruto's side. "You could have been a little less violent. You poisoned him before, right?"

Madara nodded.

Naruto tried to lift his head. Grunting at the attempt. Poisoned? What did they mean by that? "What- what the hell-damn it- what are you going...to do with me?"

Kabuto sighed. "There'll be a lot of time to explain that later."


	6. Chapter 4: Pain

Naruto grunted as Kabuto gripped the kunai."

Madara quickly stopped Kabuto from removing it from Naruto's side. "You wouldn't want Kyuubi to come out, would you?"

Kabuto released the kunai. "Well, I need to treat those wounds to keep him alive."

Madara sighed. "Do as you wish as long as you cause no damage to that kunai. You may remove it but you must put it back."

They both lifted Naruto to his feet and dragged him across the room. It was starting to get brighter and he could see little details in the 'cave'. They were bringing him to what looked like a prison cell with long, metal bars.

Naruto strained his neck to look up and found chains with cuffs hanging from the roof. Naruto dropped his head and groaned in pain as his foot scraped along a sharp rock on the ground. He was loosing so much blood!

Naruto gritted his teeth as they pulled him into the cell and fastened his hands in the chains. He hung there, his toes reaching the ground. His right arm felt like fire. His shoulder had popped earlier and it was becoming stretched out from hanging. Naruto couldn't help but let out a soft whimper. He was in so much pain.

Madara looked up at him. "Kabuto, see to his wounds." He had probably seen a slight tear form in Naruto's eye. Madara left the room; leaving Kabuto to heal Naruto.

Naruto closed his eyes and tried to think of what he could do.

"Naruto." Kurama growled. "You know I'm not one to give up easy but as I speak I can feel my chakra slowly draining."

It was true, Naruto could notice a small change in the fox. He was leaning against the double-gate and was breathing heavier. The kunai had taken a great toll on Kyuubi.

Naruto frowned. "I'm sorry, friend."

"Naruto." Kabuto nudged his leg. "I need you to stay awake. I wouldn't be able to heal you, otherwise."

He had blacked out for a moment and he didn't realize it. He opened his eyes and found Kabuto with a medic box laying along the floor and a needle with thread in his right hand. "Why-why help me?" It was a stupid question to ask but he needed to know.

"Well," Kabuto gripped the kunai in his left hand and yanked it out. Naruto let out a blood-curdling scream. It hurt so bad!

"Well, we need you to live or the Kyuubi won't have a Jinchuriki. If it doesn't, it'll go on a rampage and destroy everything including us. We need his power in order to win this 4th ninja war.

I would rather die than let you kill everyone! Naruto growled; his eyes flashing between blue and red.

"In order for that not to happen I need to keep you," He dabbed alcohol onto the wound the kunai left, "and the Kyuubi in check." He removed a small, black particle from his cloak and placed it into the wounded area.

Naruto gritted his teeth; hearing Kurama's stress again. Was that a piece of what the kunai was made of?"


	7. Chapter 4: Continued

Kabuto wrapped Naruto's side in a bandage. He looked up at him and smiled. "This is awfully strange, Naruto, isn't it?"

Naruto rose his head with a struggle, gritting his teeth as pain ran through him. He quietly asked, "What?"

Kabuto chuckled. "You're the one in our custody now. It's a strange turn of events, you know. It was hard to leave the tracker on you and more than that, to poison you as well. Especially when you were on high guard. I can't believe you're still looking for Sasuke-kun."

The pain was unbearable! It was burning like fire, but Kabuto had broke him from the uneasy feeling. Did he happen to know where Sasuke-kun was? And what tracker? "G-," Naruto coughed up blood. "Go to hell."

"Hmf." Kabuto looked up at Naruto's shoulder and noticed that a lump stuck out strangely along his shoulder. "Your shoulder's twisted." He removed the cuff on the blond's hand and grabbed hold of his arm. "Hold still." He quickly tugged on it, the sound of a pop echoed in the cave.

"Ghaaaa!" Naruto gasped for air, his eyes wide in shock and pain. He had never known pain this unbearable. Even when he fought Pain of the six paths...

Kabuto rose the boy's arm back and cuffed it. "I'll see you later, Naruto." He stepped out of the cell and closed the door behind him, locking it with a key.

Naruto lowered his head. Why couldn't he do anything? He thought he was stronger than ever now that he trained and studied even harder than before. But now that he faced the enemy they felt to powerful for him. He couldn't do anything now, but why? Why? Why Why? Why?! _Don't I want to become Hokage?_

He walked into the room, returning from long hours of training. It was nearing sunrise and he wanted to rest for a while before he retreated for more experience. _Damn it, my eyes hurt. _He moved up the rocky steps and into the dark room. A tunnel leading to several different rooms stood before him. He turned a corner and noticed a small, glimmering light at the far end of one of them.

_I wonder what's going on in there. _He walked in to find a long and expanding cell, a long shadow within, and the sound of panting inside.


	8. Chapter 5:Unbelievable!

Sasuke stared in surprise at the shadow. Can it...

Taking a few steps closer his eyes widened as the figure began to take form and color. He noticed the blond spiky hair and orange pants. Across his bare chest wrapped a white bandage that was now stained in bright red blood. His head was down, hair covering his eyes and face. But Sasuke noticed the gripped, shining teeth and the sounds of silent cursing with large gasps for air.

"Hmf. The idiot finally did it." Sasuke silently told himself. He turned around to enter a thin hallway where several doors were lined up against the side. At the end there was a single room and Sasuke walked toward that one in particular. Passing a few rooms he could hear others moving around in the background, behind those doors.

Suigetsu, putting on his shirt, walked out. "Sasuke-kun, you're back already? What time is it?"

Sasuke ignored his question. "Shut up. Is Madara back?"

Suigetsu walked by his side, fluffing his blue hair. "Tsk. I don't know. I was asleep, 'kay?" He yawned.

"I work with idiots." He kept walking and finally made it to the back and knocked on a closed door. "Oi, Madara."

The click of a lock sounded and the door slowly creaked open. "What is it?" He stepped out and closed the door behind him. Sasuke whipped his arm, pointing it to the opposite side of the hallway.

Suigetsu leaped out of the way, slamming against the wall behind him, hitting his head. "Oi! Baka, watch where you're swinging."

He didn't pay attention. "You actually did it? When?"

"Last night when you were training." He passed through Sasuke, walking toward the cell.

Suigetsu quickly followed behind; passing into two doors, spreading the news to Karin and Jugo who were still half asleep. "Hey, that Madara guy actually did it. He caught the nine tails Jinchuuriki." The others burst out of their rooms and hurriedly followed.

"Sasuke-kun is it true? Did he actually do it?" Karin ran to Sasuke and grabbed his arm. Hearts in her eyes.

Once again, Sasuke ignored them. He followed Madara to where he had stopped in front of the cell.

Jugo, Karin, and Suigetsu rushed to the cell, excitement radiating off of them. Suigetsu spoke first.

"Whoa!" He liquefied, sliding through the bars. "Ahaha! Look, look. He actually pulled it off!" He stared in curiosity at the boy, turning his head to the side, trying to see his face underneath all the blond hair.

Naruto had stopped silently cursing but continued to breath in short, gasping breaths.

"Suigetsu." Sasuke barked.

He waved his hand at the Uchiha. "Whatever. I do what I want." He moved out his hand, gripping Naruto's pants, he shook it roughly. "Hey. Yo, are you awake?" He stared at Naruto's side where blood was seeping through his bandage. He reached out and poked it.

Naruto whipped his legs forward furiously and hissed in pain.

Madara sighed. "Suigetsu, stop tormenting him."

Suigetsu turned. "Yo, isn't that bad to be hanging like that. He's loosing a lot of blood, any medic ninja would know that."


	9. Chapter 5: Continued

Sasuke faced him. "What do you mean?"

"That damn Kabuto. What's he trying to do?" Madara shook his head and slid through the cell's bars, bringing Sasuke with him. "Sasuke, help me with this."

The two of them lifted Naruto's arms out of the cuffs and dragged him to the opposite end of the room.

Suigetsu followed several inches behind. "Hey."

Sasuke glanced behind his shoulder. "Get out."

"What the hell?" He turned around and exited the bars, doing the same as Jugo and Karin. Staring in content through the bars.

Karin smiled. _His chakra is so warm. Almost like sunlight._

"What the hell are you smiling about?" Suigetsu elbowed her.

"Nothing, y-you b-bastard." She vigorously stepped on his foot.

"Ow!"

"Shut up, you two." Madara sighed. Turning back to Sasuke he said, "Set him down over here."

The two of them placed him in a sitting position onto a wooden-like bed frame. long chains clutched to the ground were clamped onto his wrists and ankles.

Madara shook Naruto's shoulder, attempting to wake him from mindlessness. "Sasuke, check if his eyes are open."

Sasuke knelt down on one knee and pulled the blond hair upward, allowing him to see the boy's eyes. They were open, but they looked dull. The shine in the usual blue tint had vanished. "Yeah, they're open, but he's out of it."

"Is he still bleeding?"

The Uchiha looked at Naruto's side. "No." He got to his feet and smacked the boy across the head. "Wake up, loser."

Madara grabbed his hand before there could be a second hit. "Leave him be. He'll come to his senses in his own damn time."

With that the two left the cell and turned the corner, leaving the room. Taka followed closely behind.


	10. Chapter 6: Despair to Konoha

Naruto sensed that no one was there and lifted his head ever so slightly. He felt cold in the dark and echoed room. He was in his sleeping shirt and in his uniform pants but had nothing on his feet and the ground was as cold as ice. It felt as though it had frozen over. He pulled his knees up, struggling with the heavy weight of the chains on his ankles and set his feet on what looked like the edge of a bed. He hugged his legs and rested his head on his knees.

"Will anybody notice that I've gone missing?" He whispered this to himself.

Tsunade hadn't known that he stepped out of the village and into the forest to follow Sasuke and Sakura or anybody else was either at home, resting on their last few days off from missions, or out on a mission far from Konoha. The only one who had probably seen him was Teuchi. He was the only one who saw him struggle home, but would that be the first place they would think of looking? Naruto may be long dead by then.

His stomach growled and he remembered he hadn't eaten since the day before. _Maybe if he hadn't gone to look for Sasuke he wouldn't be in this mess or endangering Konoha._ At least he knew Sasuke was alive.

He closed his eyes and drifted to sleep.

* * *

><p>Sakura stepped out of how sleeping gown and walked over to her mirror. Her eyes were dark on the bottom from the lack of sleep and her eyes were now red from the crying she had let out earlier. She didn't know if she was happy or sad about Konohagakure finding traces of her teammate and her crush. But she was worried the most now about Naruto. She had been mean to him when Tsunade had called a meeting for team 7.<p>

Both her and Naruto were astonished when they heard the news and were even more surprised when she considered looking for him extensively. Sakura was so mixed with feelings that she had shed tears right in Tsunade's office and ran out to the hall. Naruto had, of course, followed her and tried to comfort her.

* * *

><p><strong><em> Flashback<em>**

Naruto knelt down to the Sakura now fallen up against the wall, her face covered by her pink hair. "Sakura-chan, I promised I'd find him and now I've got a chance. Remember, it was the promise of a lifetime."

"No..." She whispered. "Just give it up, Naruto. He's long gone now. We can't bring him back. He's more into the darkness than we thought. Don't even waste your breath on that bastard!"

She couldn't believe what she was saying and Naruto couldn't believe it either. They had tried so hard to find him and she was now telling him to brake his promise. But she knew why. She was tired of seeing her teammates fight and seeing them get hurt for her sake.

She stood up and ran out of the building, tears streaming down her face as she headed back home, slamming the door to her room.

* * *

><p>"I guess I should go apologize to him." She stifled a smile, got dressed in her uniform and left her house, quiet not to disturb her sleeping parents.<p>

The day was cooler but began to turn warm as the sun soon rose. She strolled along the village, fancying the decorations for the upcoming festival. She wiped her arm across her face as a tear attempted to escape from her eye. She changed her thoughts to something happier.

"I wonder if I should take Naruto to the festival. He'll be a pain but I guess he wouldn't want to go alone, anyway."

Finally turning the corner she found the street to where his apartment building was. She climbed the stairs up to the highest room. She stopped in front of the door with the Uzumaki symbol on it and inhaled.

"Naruto." She said sweetly and knocked lightly on the door.

No answer.

_Don't tell me that bum is still sleeping? _

"Naruto!" She said louder but found that the door was unlocked when she turned at the knob. _Did he forget to lock his door? _"Naruto," She whispered and walked to his kitchen, where he usually was at. "That damn Naruto. Where the hell is he?" _When I decide to apologize he decides to disappear._

She stepped into his kitchen, seeing it empty and strangely unlit. The curtains to his window where closed; which they never were. "Naruto." She said once again but received no reply. _Maybe he's still asleep._ Sakura followed the hall that led to his room at the end. The door was opened and the light was still on. When she walked to the doorway her heart skipped a beat. His room was messy, but what was worse was that across his bed lay a coffee table split in the center. Pieces of it were found everywhere along the room.

When she turned to her right she found that the wall was scorched and a splatter of blood marked it.


	11. Chapter 6: Continued

Naruto woke with a fright when he heard the door to his cell fall open. The room had become colder and he tucked himself tighter into his knees. He dug his head deeper, his blond hair rising on the back of his neck as he heard footsteps approaching. He closed his eyes, preparing for someone to hurt him.

Nothing came except for the light touch of a hand against his shoulder and something warm wrapping around him.

A blanket? He opened his eyes to find a thick, white blanket wrapped around his shoulders, its bottom reaching the tip of the floor. He turned to quickly to look at whom had done this and saw the faint flash of a sword holster.

* * *

><p>Sakura stared into the room in shock and rushed over to the blood splatter. It was bright still so it wasn't very old. She took off her glove and wiped it against the blood, collecting it as a sample.<p>

Rushing to Tsunade she quickly came across Konohamaru who was casually strolling around the village, planning another prank. She stopped him in his tracks and grabbed hold of his shoulders. "Have you seen Naruto?"

He looked at her in confusion. "Heh? I haven't seen him since yesterday. What happened?"

She took off and yelled at him without looking back. "Spread the word to all the teams to search for Naruto!"

Konohamaru stared after her. "Heh?"

After a while of running Sakura had finally made it through the crowd of people preparing for the festival. She climbed the stairs to Tsunade's office and crashed through the doors. Sakura looked to Shizune immediately. "I need you to find out who's blood this is." She tossed the glove at Shizune who clumsily caught it.

She rushed out of the room, Tonton following along.

Tsunade looked at her in surprise as she rushed over to her desk. "What's the-"

"I can't find Naruto. I checked in his room but he's gone missing. It looks like someone had attacked him from the way his apartment looked. I found things destroyed and blood sprayed on his wall."

The Godaime's eyes widened. She stood from her seat and told Sakura to follow her as well. She was in a mad rush to see the results from the blood sample. They entered a room where several medic ninja were working on different cases.

Shizune stood in the right corner typing into her computer. She frowned and turned around. "There's no doubt about it. It's Naruto-kun's."

* * *

><p><em>Author's note:<em>

_Please review on what you think. Reviews help me change anything that I'm told needs changing and helps me get into the writing spirit._

_Thank you_


	12. Chapter 7: The plan

Naruto had blacked out and he noticed it a moment too late. Kabuto was at his side injecting a needle into his arm and in front of him stood Madara, holding him still for Kabuto. Naruto tried to move but he couldn't and his eyes were dazed.

"It's a paralysis technique so you wont try anything stupid." He gave a chuckle at the end.

The boy tried to move as the needle pierced through his skin, bringing out his bright, glowing blood. He groaned for he suddenly felt weaker than before. Kabuto closed up the needle and Madara released Naruto from the Jutsu. As soon as the technique was released Naruto's head dropped against his chest and he struggled for breath.

He was beginning to feel even worse than usual. How much blood did they take from him? Naruto lifted his head, gritting his teeth in the effort. He was shocked when he saw the amount they had taken from him. Kabuto was holding nearly five viles of blood in his hand and was reaching for a sixth sample.

Everything suddenly became blurry as Naruto's grip on the platform he sat upon weakened and he fell over, landing on his stomach, the chains clanging against the solid earth.

Thoughts were racing through his head and he felt utterly in pain as he coughed up blood, unable to move. He lay there, gasping for air.

Madara leaned down and pulled up at Naruto's arm, the boy's body hanging, for no strenght was left in him. "Damn it, Kabuto."

Kabuto shook his head and put the sixth shot away into his robe. He walked out of the cell with the viles in his hand and left the room.

Madara through Naruto back onto the bed. "I'm tired of dealing with this." He turned around and headed for Taka whom stood at the prison entrance. "Karin, go get some food in the village. Naruto needs something or he'll die in a matter of days."

Karin flipped her hair and crossed her arms. "I'm not running any errands. "

"Get something for us and SASUKE as well."

Karin seemed to blush as she strutted out of the room.

"Jugo, Suigetsu. Follow me." As the two followed him he turned to Sasuke. "Sasuke-kun, I need you to bandage his side again. It's bleeding through and it can become infected."

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Whatever." He was left alone as the others disappeared and he headed toward a shelf hanging against the wall just outside of the cell. He began to gather the materials he would need.

Naruto attempted to lift himself from the uncomfortable position that Madara had left him in, but he felt pain run through his rib cage and forgot about sitting up. He lay there, closing his eyes, trying to forget about all the pain he was in now.

_**"Naruto. Naruto, hang in there, alright?"**_ Kurama's voice was gentle but Naruto could make out the tired and quick breathed voice behind it.

"Kurama." He was back in the tetragram seal. "Have you figured out...how to release the seal?"

He gasped for air. **_"No...I've never seen a seal like this. It's almost...almost..."_**

"Like Pain's chakra rods..."

The nine-tails lay splayed along the floor on the outside of the cage, Naruto laying with his head back and body up against Kyuubi's side. They both lay there helpless and exhausted. The little chakra they had left was used to keep themselves alive. Sweat came from both of them, the strain to fight back took a toll on their physical strength.

Kurama stared at Naruto who was now gasping for oxygen, his breath shallow and fast. He felt a throbbing pain in his heart to see the boy like this. He pulled his tail and wrapped it around Naruto, keeping him warm and giving him a sense of security.

_I'll find a way...Naruto..._

* * *

><p><em>Please leave reviews and help raise my interest in writing this story. :)<em>


	13. Chapter 7: continued

Naruto was brought back to reality when he felt someone lift him into a sitting position. The pain in his side began to to feel like knives repeatedly stabbing into him. When he was fully sat up he gritted his teeth in agony. "Damn..."

Sasuke only slightly laughed at Naruto's reaction. He took a roll of bandages and set it next to himself before removing the old wrapping. When it began to come off it also brought with it large amounts of red blood and chunks of dead skin. The sound of the blond's deep inhale, causing him to stop, to then continue slower than before. He threw out the old ones and placed a new bandage on top of the flesh wound.

Naruto shut his eyes and gritted his teeth at the unbearable pain. He didn't know how to react, either. Seeing Sasuke here, worrying about the village, and becoming a prisoner for Madara, nonetheless, a test subject. All the emotions he was feeling seemed to jumble up and leave him in a state of confusion.

A sigh was let out behind Naruto. "Naruto... how is the leaf village doing...not that I care."

Naruto's eyes widened at what he had heard. His heartbeat raced at noticing the urgency in Sasuke's voice! He inhaled and tilted his head, glancing at Sasuke's clouded eyes. He was just as confused as he was. They both didn't know what emotion to rely on.

"It-" He coughed out a vigorous spray of blood across the floor. "...Better..."

"Even when you're in an unhealthy state you don't give up." He finished wrapping Naruto's side and stood up to leave. He paused for a moment and put his hand to Naruto's head. The boy's head was burning up! He removed his hand. "I'll get you something for that fever."

When Sasuke left the cell and locked it behind him, Naruto sighed, coughing harder than before. He had been holding it in the whole while Sasuke was there. His body began to shake in agony and he started to feel dizzy again. He wasn't gonna show him how weak he was when he wanted to prove to the Uchiha that he could be as strong as anybody else even at the most painful of times.

**_"Naruto..." _**

The boy turned to face Kurama to instantly frown. The fox had a slight grin and was chuckling under his breath. "What the hell are you laughing about?"

The fox smiled. _**"He seems to have a liking to you."**_

Naruto huffed. "What the hell are you talking about?"

Kurama averted his eyes from Naruto's gaze and chuckled once again. _**"The Uchiha seems awful interested in Konoha. Being the one who abandoned it in the first place."**_

"Whatever." Naruto faded back to the present and ignored the light comments that nine-tails made. Was he right that Sasuke was strangely caring about Konoha? That he was starting to_ care_? He noticed that the way Sasuke acted toward Naruto was...it was...what was it?

It was strange. That's what it was.

* * *

><p>After a few moments Naruto had drifted to sleep and found himself in a dream. For some reason he was smiling and didn't know why.<p>

He stood In the middle of a field of sunflower. A soft wind blew and gave him comfort in this unfamiliar world. There, at the edge of the field, stood two people. A beautiful woman with red hair as bright as a pepper and a young man, around his twenties, had long and flowing blond hair that spiked at the tops. They stood there, holding each others hands and looked deeply into each pair of eyes. There was sadness in their gaze and tears fell down their faces.

The scenery changed to tails whipping, lashing, bloodshed, and violence. Buildings upon buildings were destroyed beneath wide feet. A mother and her baby stood among the father, hearts beating and blood dripping. A massive claw had struck between the parents as they spoke their final words.

The last image soon faded to bright nothingness and turned to hatred, meeting, followed by unbreakable bonds of friendship.

A loud roaring was heard. Not understandable words were yelled out into Naruto's dream, steadily becoming louder and more frightening. The boy only seemed to be trapped in sleep.


	14. Chapter 8: Broken

_**"Naruto! Naruttooo!"**_

The faint roaring began to sound in his mind, beginning to break through and causing the images to distort.

_**"Naruto, wake up! Do you hear me? Damn it, wake up!"**_

* * *

><p>He opened his eyes, the world around him was spinning and he couldn't help but feel nauseous. The room had become colder mainly on his stomach and he couldn't explain why. Feeling something cold against his chest made him twitch as he widened his eyes to find Kabuto standing over him; holding something shinning in his hand.<p>

Kabuto, seeing Naruto waking up, put on a smile. "Now, hold still. This will hurt a little."

Naruto didn't like the tone of voice the snake had used. He tried to move his hands and found them restrained by something to the back of the bed on which he lay on. He tried to move his feet but found they were also restrained; hearing the metal clanking of chains. He began to feel something on his chest, finding, as he looked down, leather straps that wrapped around the bed and strapped him down.

He didn't like this and began to feel nervous. _Wh-what the hell? _He tried to release himself but found no hold on his chakra supply. He winced as something sharp pierced into the skin on his belly and looked down to find Kabuto holding a needle and slowly pouring liquid into him. He could feel the cold of it run through his system until he could feel it in his arms and legs, to his fingers tips and his toes.

After moments had passed and Kabuto had placed the needle away Naruto could feel it turning hotter until it burned. Why was it hurting so bad?! It felt as though it were flowing straight to his heart and burning his insides!

"Aaghh!" He couldn't help but release a low scream. It hurt so bad! It was getting stronger by the second and he could feel the searing pain run along his spine until it finally burned so bad that the pain was unbearable.

"Gahhhhrrrraaaaaaaa!" What was happening? All he could do was scream at the top of his lungs, hoping the pain would disappear.

_What-what's going on? Why do I feel like this?! _He could feel his heartbeat quickening and his whole body slowly becoming numb.

"S-stop..." He closed his eyes and slowly began to whisper, hoping that his words would reach Kabuto and he would put a stop to the pain. "Please..." His voice was becoming weaker and his throat was sore.

Kabuto noticed this and only looked down on the boy, a smile on his face, his glasses shinning in the dim light of the cave. "It'll be over in a moment, Naruto-kun."

Naruto was in utter agony and he couldn't even attempt to fight back. His arms and legs were chained to the bed and his chest was strapped down. "You...bastard..." In those words he felt his heart contort; almost as if someone had crushed it from the inside. He had felt this before, when he was younger and out on a mission, and he was sure as hell that the feeling wasn't enjoyable.

"Naruto-kun...," Kabuto placed his hand on his stomach where he had been injected, "Hold still."

Naruto tried to move his head to see beyond the leather strap but failed. He couldn't reach the point at where he could feel Kabuto's hands placed on. Then he stopped mid-attempt when he felt the snake's hand shift. His eyes slowly widened in horror as he felt a dagger being pressed deep into his stomach. It was being pushed further down, inch by inch. The pain was so unbearable that he didn't know how to react.

The soft sounds of squirting blood echoed around the room. It all seemed to be frozen in time...

"Gaaahhhh!" He gasped for air as he felt the metal of the object, nearly being able to taste it. He tried pulling free his arms and legs but failed miserably. His limbs were tightly clamped on, knowingly because of his ninja way of never giving up. But right now he could feel it slip right through him, for he was begging for release from the never ending pain.

"P-please...please...ple-please...please...please...I...I beg...please...stop...please...why are...you...doing this...stop..." Tears were now streaming down his face. He felt so defeated that he couldn't stand it. He grit his teeth, tasting the saltiness of his tears as they continued to roll down his face. The pain wouldn't cease and that was all that he really wanted. "I can't...please..." _I can't stand it any longer. Please, I'm begging you. Stop! _His eyes were beginning to dull from all light. He could only see the blurry figure of Kabuto walking slowly up his body until he reached eye to eye contact.

"It'll be over soon. One more test and it's over, alright?" He ripped the dagger from Naruto's stomach, hearing the boy's cry of pain, and held it to Naruto's neck. "Now, I need you to stay up for this, Naruto-kun."

He swallowed as he felt the dagger pressed up against his throat. More tears began to fall and he tried to pull them back in but that only seemed to cause them to pour back out. _Am I going to die? Like this?_

"That's enough." A voice sounded at the cell door. "Chidori Nagashi!"

Several bolts of lightning struck Naruto, his chains conducting the electricity, as he screamed ever louder before losing consciousness.

* * *

><p>"Tsunade...what are we going to do?" Shizune was putting her gloves into a garbage pail as she said this.<p>

The fifth Hokage put her hands to her face. She wheeled her chair away, thrusting the piles of paper work on her desk onto the floor. He fists were in tight balls. "Get me Kakashi, Kiba, Shino..." She rubbed her temples. "Shikamaru, Neji, Hinata, Tenten, Ino, Choji, Lee, and Guy. Hurry!"

Shizune hesitated. "Uhh... Tsunade-sama, most of them are on missions..."

"I don't care if they're on a mission!" She slammed her fist against her desk. "This is a village crisis!"

"Y-yes, Tsunade-sama." She hurried out of the room, Tonton following behind.

Sakura stood at the edge of the room, not taking any notice on what had happened a moment ago. She was busy thinking and whispering to herself. "What if the Akatsuki have him? He could be dead by now and we're wasting so much precious time. If he's still alive is he okay? I wonder what horrible things they could be doing to him." She clutched the neck of her shirt.

"Lady Tsunade, I'm going as well!" She fiercely turned to the Hokage, rage in her gaze.


	15. Chapter 9: Lingering pain

His eyes were dull as he looked around the room. The pain he had felt was slowly numbing away.

"Kurama?" He looked up at the fox, his face covered in sweat.

He looked down at him, his eyes clouded in sorrow. _**"No, Naruto. Pain killers I'm afraid."**_He re-wrapped his tail around Naruto's aching body.

The boy returned to the present, his eyes now darting at the corners in the room. He was afraid to see Kabuto's blood-red cloak in the darkness. When he finally turned to the side of the bed on which he lay he noticed an IV bag hanging on a metal pole. Following where the tube ended he found it attached through a needle into his right arm.

Fear engulfed him once more at the though of seeing yet again another devastating needle. He reached with his left hand, ready to yank it out when he was quickly stopped. Attached to his left hand was once again a chain, still attached the the back of the bed. He desperately tried to yank it off so he could rip out the IV fluid when he felt a cold hand grab his own.

A cold chill ran down his spine as he turned to face who it was. When he met face to face he released a blood-curdling scream, but a hand clamped his mouth right away.

"Shut up already."

When Naruto recognized the voice he released the fist he had made in his left hand. "Sasu-"

"Quiet. I got in enough trouble as it is." He placed Naruto's hand back down onto the bed. The sound of a bottle cap opening sounded. "Here, take this."

Sasuke held out a glass of water and two pills in his other hand. Naruto stared at them unsure if he should take it. He hesitated.

The Uchiha sighed before he took the pills, opened the boy's mouth, and shoved them into him. Pouring the glass of water into his mouth as well. "Swallow it."

"Khah! Khah!" He began to cough at the sudden downpour of water thrown into his throat. He grudgingly swallowed the pills before turning his face to the opposite wall of where Sasuke stood. He was still in pain, though. He could feel as though the dagger was still inside of him, pushing through inch by inch. He pulled his right hand across and touched at where he had been stabbed. It was covered now but he could faintly see the red blood seeping from it. He flinched when he touched the wounded area.

The Uchiha sighed once again. "Now I'm stuck taking care of you when I could be out training." He spat. "Damn Madara. It was his own damn fault for telling Kabuto to do that. Who could get sleep around here with you yelling about?"

_so it was him. The only reason Kabuto stopped was because I was unconscious and Sasuke used Chidori to make it happen._

Naruto pulled back his hand and inhaled, finding it hard at first to breath. He turned his head and pushed his face into the flat pillow he had been given. "Thanks, for what you did back there." He muttered.

He heard the Uchiha scoff and pushed himself back against the wooden chair he sat on.

Naruto closed his eyes and grit his teeth. His chest was heavy and all he could bear was the numbing pain. He swallowed, his throat dry. _Damn, I'm thirsty. _He was cold, as well. The room he was now in was a terrible insulator for heat. He was beginning to get goosebumps all over his body. He shivered slightly; trying to find warmth in between the shackles his legs and arm were attached to.

Once again, he heard a slight sigh from Sasuke as he lifted himself out of his seat and walked across the room to the end where a cabinet sat along the wall. He was now on the side Naruto was facing and he, once again, turned his head to the opposite side and closed his eyes.

"Wh-" Naruto was suddenly shocked when he realized something drop onto him. It was warm and fuzzy. He opened his eyes and found a thick blanket on his body. He slightly smiled.

"Don't bother me anymore." Sasuke scoffed and walked out of the cell.

"Thanks, Sasuke-kun."

He knew of the danger he was putting Kurama and Konoha in but he couldn't help but smile a bit. He closed his eyes and drifted off.


	16. Chapter 10: Missing!

"What?!" Lee heavily stepped forward. He had been summoned by lord Hokage and was pulled out of training with Guy sensei.

Teams Guy, Team 8, 10, and the remainder of Team 7;which consisted of Sakura, Sai, and Kakashi, were gathered around Lady Tsunade's desk. Sakura, already aware of the entire situation stood at the fifth Hokage's side. Her head was bowed, seemig to be lost in deep thought.

"Yes, it's sadly true. Sakura found him missing from his home." She brought her hands to her face. "She also found his blood."

Akamaru barked. Kiba slashed his hand along the air. "No way could somebody just sneak in and take him. We have high-tech security, don't we?"

"Besides," Shino pushed up his glasses, "He wouldn't have gone along quietly. Somebody was bound to notice."

Tenten set down the pack she was carrying. "Did anybody happen to see him last night?"

Silence.

Sai frowned. "I think I saw him when I was returning from a mission."

Everyone's attention was pulled towards Sai.

Finally, Shikamaru spoke. "Where was he, exactly?"

"Leaving the Ramen stand. He looked pretty shaken up, I wouldn't know much about that, though."

"That means that Teuchi may know something, most likely."

Tsunade stood from her desk. "Alright, Shikamaru and Sakura, I need you two to find out as much as you can from him and report back to me. Everyone else will be assigned in search parties for the time being."

"Hai!"

Sakura and Shikamaru raced out of the building.

"What was he doing yesterday, exactly?It was his day off, wasn't it?" Shikamaru had recently completed a mission to the Sand village and had only just returned.

They turned a corner.

"He went off looking for Sasuke-kun. I don't know the rest." She faced forward, not attempting to even look at Shikamaru as she spoke.

As they got there, seeing as nobody was running the stand, they yelled out to the back of the restaurant. "Teuchi-san! We need to speak to you!"

The old man exited from the back and stepped to the front, a smile on his face. "Oh, Sakura-chan, Shika- what is it?" His face was concerned when he realized the two were breathless with frowns on their faces.

Shikamaru was the first to speak. "Did you see Naruto last night?"

"Oh! Yes, I did. He seemed so tired. He came in and asked me for some Ramen." His face saddened. "He collapsed and woke moments later feeling terrible. I sent him home since he didn't want to bother about going to the hospital."

Sakura turned to Shikamaru. "Do you think..."

Teuchi scratched his head. "Why? Is Naruto okay?"

"eh...Do we tell him?" The pink haired girl asked Shikamaru.

He automatically answered to Teuchi. "He's gone missing."

"Are you sure he's not just somewhere roaming around the village?"

Shikamaru sighed. "We found his blood all over his apartment."

Sakura continued. "His room was trashed and his uniform was found as well."

"I believe, from analysis, that he may have been poisoned while looking for that bastard."

Teuchi was speechless. He turned and pulled something out from under a towel that sat on the stove. "Then that explains why he left this." He handed it to Sakura whom stood there in silence.

"Naruto's headband."

* * *

><p>Naruto awoke from a dreamless sleep. He was beginning to feel himself cold again and didn't like it. He opened his eyes to find the warmth had been removed. He reached for his stomach with his left hand to feel if he was still bleeding. It was clean.<p>

_wait. My left arm?_

He finally realized that he wasn't chained anymore on either arm or legs. He tried to think of an escape plan fast. Then, his hairs on his neck stiffened as a breath whispered into his ear.

"I'm glad you're awake, Naruto."

Naruto turned slowly and realized that he wasn't alone in the room and he wasn't released from his bonds for no reason. Something bad was going to happen and he could sense it.

"Naruto. Tell me where Konoha hides their Ninjutsu scrolls."

_That's it! He wants to use me to gather information! _He was furious. He threw his fist at the masked man but was immediately stopped. Madara had grabbed his fist, flicking it in the opposite direction. Naruto yelled out in pain as his wrist was twisted and the crack of bone echoed along the room.

Madara clutched the boy's neck with one hand and pushed him against a wall. He used his other hand to pull Naruto's hair up to keep them in eye to eye contact.

Naruto lay there limply, shutting his eyes closed. He was gasping for breath and could only use his right hand to attempt to pull at Madara's arm to realease him. He was only able to paw at him since his arm was still attached to an IV bag, which was now on the floor, and his shoulder still hurt from having been unproperly popped back into place.

"I won't let go until you tell me where they're hidden." His grip tightened around Naruto's neck.

"I-"

**_"Naruto, don't tell him anything! He's been experimenting on you and I know exactly why he wants to know. Whatever you do, don't give in!"_**

"I...I don't...I don't know...where it is..." Naruto chocked out the words. _I don't know where they are. Nobody ever told me._

"Come on, Naruto. They wouldn't tell their **hero** such valuable information? You do have a right since you defeated Nagato." He smiled beneath his mask.

Naruto peered through slit eyelids. He was beginning to feel lightheaded. "Nobody knows where they are..."

Madara only chuckled. "I'm sure you've heard it from someone."

"I didn't."

"I'm sure you know which Jounin knows, don't you?"

"I...I...don't..."

"Hatake Kakashi, maybe?"

He was tired of hearing all the nonsense. As he spoke he could hear Kurama's rage in his own voice. "I don't

_**fucking know!"**_

A frown was put underneath Madara's mask. "Very well."

He released his grip on Naruto, the boy falling to the ground, crying out in pain as his arm crunched beneath him. He immediately lost consciousness.


	17. Chapter 11:Silence

He had woken up moments later to realize that he had instantly blacked out. He was lying on the bed now and was in utter pain. He felt pressure against his arm and turned his head to find that Sasuke was over him, wrapping his right arm.

"What happened?" His voice was hoarse and he shut his eyes when Sasuke's fingers pressed against a sore area on his arm.

He continued wrapping. "You blacked out after Madara was interrogating you. You've been out for nearly three days."

"Did I break my arm?" He tried to remember what had happened but could only recall falling when he was released from Madara's grip.

"Yeah."

Naruto squeezed his eyes open. "Did Kabuto come in here?" He was still traumatized about the 'incident'.

"Yeah."

Naruto's body twitched.

"He was only in here for a short moment. He just had to place your arm in a splint."

A soft sigh escaped from his mouth. He didn't want to see that blood-red cloak ever again nor did he want to see what was beneath it. He had captured short glances at it when he saw something like a head protruding from under it. A pale, scaly head that looked almost like a large snake.

Sasuke grinned. "You're afraid of that bastard?"

Naruto didn't answer. He was afraid and even he knew it.

The Uchiha finished wrapping his arm up to his knuckles and placed it in a sling which had been hanging around Naruto's neck for some time. Both the boy's wrist and arm had been crushed from the impact of his fall.

Sasuke stood from the same wooden chair he always sat on and pushed his face towards the boy's ear.

Naruto could feel his hot breath as he whispered.

"I suggest you don't show him your fear." He pulled back, his face emotionless. "He enjoys it when his _prey_ is scared." He stretched the word prey for even he knew that the snake was like that. He saw everyone around him as nothing but a tool.

Naruto's gaze was lowered as Sasuke walked out of the cell, once again, closing the door behind him.

"Kurama." Naruto was in the Tetragram seal. His back still against the Kyuubi's thick, orange fur.

**_"Heh?"_** He raised his head, seeming to wake from sleep.

"Sorry." Naruto lowered his head and rubbed the back of his neck. "I woke you."

Kurama only smiled slightly, sweat running down his snout. **_"I had enough to sleep while you were unconscious."_**

"I-damn it. I've been thinking over things and I want your honest opinion." He sighed and closed his eyes. "Was it true what Madara said? About me having every right to know since I'm their _hero_?" He instantly felt Kyuubi's pelt shudder as he growled beneath his breath.

_**"You damn Bastard! Don't you see? He's using you to gather information so of course he'd say anything. He knows how strong your bond is to Konoha and is using that as your weakness. Dammit!"** _Kurama inhaled deeply and stared into Naruto's soul. **_"Even though you did defeat Pain Konoha still knows when they're at their limits. That's a complete secret to all of the shinobi. I even doubt that Kakashi brat knows where it is. Why would you say that?"_**

"I-" He lifted his head and stared into Kurama's bright-red eyes with his sorrowful blue eyes. He dropped his head again as tears rolled down his face. He sniffled for a few moments, attempting to keep his tears from falling. "I miss them, Kurama. I miss Sakura-chan, Kakashi-sensei, Sai, Tsunade bo-chan, Hinata, Kiba, Akamaru, Shino, Shikamaru, Choji, Ino, Neji, brushy-bows, Tenten, Ero-sennin...I miss going to the Ramen stand, sleeping in my own room, asking Sakura to go on a date with me even when I know she's going to refuse...I miss...I miss..." His voice cracked and his heart began to throb. "I miss Konoha so...so...so much!" He covered his face in his knees and hugged them together with his arms.

Kurama only sighed. He felt sympathy for the boy as he wrapped his tail around him; pulling him into the shelter of his fur. **_"I promise I'll find a way out of here for the both of us."_**

Naruto only began to shudder more. "I miss them..." He released his knees and grasped at the fur in front of himself; pushing his face deep into it.

**_"I promise I'll bring us back to_**_ **Konoha."**_Seeing as the boy fell asleep, he concentrated his remaining chakra on what had been restricting Naruto's powers.

* * *

><p>His stomach rumbled pitifully at the sensation that reached the top of his mouth. He thought that he would never smell that particular aroma for it had been quite long he hadn't had it for. He opened his eyes to find Sasuke in front of him; holding an instant Ramen cup in one hand and chopstics in the other.<p>

"i can't give in." He told himself. "They're bribing me to give away secrets...i can feel it."

Naruto turned his head to the opposite side of the room. He heard an annoyed sigh from Sasuke and footsteps approached where the Uzumaki lay.

* * *

><p>please leave reviews. Thanks to those who have left them and remember to tell me what you think should be added or if its going alright.<p>

Dattebayo, Arigatoogozaimasu!


	18. Chapter 12: Is it acting?

The footsteps were getting closer and for some reason Naruto couldn't help but feel a cold chill run up his spine. He didn't know what it was, even though he immediately closed his eyes; afraid of what was behind him. Was it Kabuto? That's what he feared most.

He inhaled and braced himself.

A hand landed on his left shoulder blade and rolled Naruto onto his back. But he was still too scared to open his eyes, afraid of laying eyes on the blood-red cloak.

"Uzumaki Naruto."

He silently thanked god before opening his eyes to find Madara standing above him; his white mask glowing unnaturally in the luminescence of the cave.

"Tell me. Has my question from earlier dawned upon you yet?"

Naruto half-closed his eyes and stared at the bars of his cell in front of him. "I already told you, I don't know." He turned back to Madara, sensing the man's feeling of annoyance.

"Sasuke?"

Naruto turned quickly to Sasuke and found that his Sharingan was activated as he stared at the blond. "Yeah, he's telling the truth."

Madara suddenly grabbed Naruto's right arm and forced him to face his mask. Naruto yelped in pain for he had grabbed his broken arm that still hung in a sling. "You have better not be lying or your stay here will be **very** uncomfortable."

The boy sensed a smile underneath his mask as he switched to his 'Tobi' voice. "Be a good boy and don't cause Sasuke-kun any trouble." He tossed Naruto back onto the bed before heading in Sasuke's direction, silently whispering to him, and left the cell.

"Damn..." Naruto mumbled. His arm was bad enough to be thrown around. Both his arms where in a cast at his wrist and his Right arm was in a cast from his shoulder down to his fingertips. How could he ever hope to get better if they kept swinging around at him like that?

Sasuke walked over to his bed, de-activating his Sharingan. "Now, look. If you ever want to get on his good side I suggest you answer all his questions accordingly and without an attitude."

_What's with all the hints? _"Like hell without an attitude. How the hell can I answer a question I don't know the damn answer to?"

The uchiha looked at him with emotionless eyes. He set down the sweet, steaming, beef smelling, tender...anyway, he set down the Ramen on the ground along with the chopsticks. He circled around the bed to the wooden chair and took it to the side where he left the noodles. Before sitting on it he pulled Naruto to sit up and pushed the pillow behind his back. He sat on the chair and handed Naruto the Ramen, carefully placing the cup in his only good, shaking hand.

Naruto grunted softly, for his wrist was twisted. He couldn't attempt to grab it with both hands, either. "Damn it..."

Sasuke took the cup back into his own hands, leaving Naruto to sit there still frozen in the same position. His hand was outstretched in front of him, grasping the invisible cup. "What the hell? Now I have to feed you too?" He sighed.

Naruto only turned his head. _Freakin' bribe. They knew exactly what I'd fall for, huh?__  
><em>

**_"Naruto."_**

He was back in the Tetragram seal. "What?!"

**_"Just eat the damn thing!"_**Kurama flicked him softly against the head.

Sasuke pulled open the plastic on the top of the cup and exhaled in an annoyed tone. "I can't believe Karin got so much of this trash." He snapped the chopsticks in two, snatching the noodles, and shoving them into Naruto's mouth.

The blond coughed at the unexpected downpour.

"She never knows what to get. She's useless and clings to me to much. If it weren't for her Kekkei Genkai I would have thrown her out along with that bastard Suigetsu, as well." He took another chopstick full and, once again, shoved it into his mouth.

_Is he **trying** to kill me?_

The blond, once again, coughed. He pushed out at Sasuke's hand, stopping him from shoving more into his throat. He swallowed the remaining amount in his mouth. "Sasuke-kun...is that your plan...to feed me to death...?"

He put the chopsticks down along with the Ramen cup. "Look, if it were up to me I wouldn't be feeding you at all. Either you eat it or you don't."

_**"Naruto, he's right. The only reason they're feeding you is to keep you alive and nourished. It wouldn't work out so well for they're **_**experiments _if you weren't in a healthy state."_**Kurama's menacing old voice seemed to pour in with his tone.

Naruto looked up at Kurama whom stared deeply into his own eyes. "Why's that?"

He flicked his head to the distance. **_"I'll tell you later. The Uchiha's trying to speak to you."_**

"Baka!"

He felt a sharp pain along the back of his head as he opened his eyes.

Sasuke stared at him as he slowly climbed back into his seat. "What the hell is the matter with you? Every time someone speaks to you, you automatically black out."

"Gomennasai." (I'm sorry.) He stared at Sasuke with cold eyes as he rubbed his head with his right arm. He sat there and thought for a moment before he attempted to get off of the bed when he was stopped by something cold against his feet. Naruto looked down and noticed the chains attached from his feet to the bed.

"Madara put that so you won't try anything stupid."

Naruto sighed. "I know that already." He attempted to get out of the bed, only to be pulled back by something cold against his ankles. Chains from the bed to his legs were tightly buckled. "I need to use the bathroom."

Sasuke sighed as well before leaving the cell and coming back with a key in his hand. He took it, unlocked the chains, and placed it in his pocket. He grabbed Naruto by his left underarm and pulled him off.

At first he struggled, from the misuse of his legs, but began to pad along, following the fast moving Uchiha.

Twisting and curving halls lay out on all sides of him. Most were completely black except for dim light flowing at the very ends. A candle? Then, moments later, but only for a few seconds, he heard soft murmuring of laughter in one of the hallways, before it disappeared.

"Here. Now, hurry up."

He was immediately pushed into a room, the door slamming behind him.

* * *

><p>Thank you for so much support. ARIGATO! Anyway, I really thank my followers. Remember to please leave reviews. I have so many ideas and I want to know what I can add or replace.<p>

Arigatoogozaimasu! Dattebayo!


	19. Chapter 13: Medication

Naruto reached out with his hand, finding the light switch in the darkness. It turned on, flickering at first, to reveal a small, square room. A toilet and a sink occupied most of the room. He struggled to the toilet, quickly doing his business and walked to the sink to wash his hands.

He stood there for a while, holding his hands under the water. His heart was throbbing and he couldn't help but rub his eyes as he felt a tear form. He gritted his teeth when he accidentally hit his hand against the sink. They were both completely covered in bandages but he could see blood soaking it. He closed his eyes as his lip quivered.

_I have to hold it in! I can't-I won't cry..._

**_"Naruto, look. Go ahead and do it. I understand what you're going_**** through..." **Kurama stared down at him with sorrow.

Naruto softly smiled before bursting into tears. He seemed to drop onto the ground like a sack, attempting to keep his whimpers to a minimum. His tears fell like waterfalls, immediately puddling the ground.

_Why am I crying like this? I've never cried so much in my life...is it because of Sasuke? Because I've finally found him but have no idea how to bring him back to Konoha, let alone, escape this hell hole? _

He gripped painfuly at his heart with his wounded hand. He wanted...all he wanted right now...what was it? It was...was it a comforting hug? Yes, that's what it was. He wanted to be wrapped in somebody's arms. Someone who could spread their loving warmth onto his cold and exhausted body.

He silently whispered to himself. "Ma'." He wanted the fiery, red-hot habanero to comfort him.

A light tap was heard on the door. "Hurry up, idiot."

He pushed himself upward, grasping the sink, his legs shaking wildly beneath him. A mirror stood above the sink and he never even noticed it. He stared into the glass and almost threw up at the sight. The white of his eyes were replaced by red veins, his lips were dry, his cheeks were covered in something that seemed like dirt and his whisker-like features were barely visible. Red marks of blood were found all over him. His tears left thin, clean lines along his face.

He re-opened the water and splashed it onto his face along with drinking as much water as he could hold in. He was dizzy after a few minutes of drinking and immediately stopped, realizing he shouldn't have drank so much. _I'm so stupid...I shouldn't have...done...that..._

He began to throw up in the toilet. He coughed and wheezed from the sudden out pour of the liquid. He gagged at what was coming out but closed his eyes, afraid to look at it.

"Kurama, what's going on?" He was back in the Tetragram seal. "I can't...It's hard for me to breathe..."

Kyuubi looked down at him and noticed that the boy was hunched over in agony. _**"Naruto, calm down. If you don't then you'll completely stop breathing all together."**_

Naruto tried to breathe slower but ended up loosing even more oxygen. "I can't..."

**_"You need to calm down or you'll end up hyperventilating."_**

The Uchiha sent the door flying open and seemed to make a sudden rush to the Uzumaki's side. "Naruto."

Naruto didn't want Sasuke to see him like this. He despised for anyone to see him feeling so miserable. He once again coughed out the disgusting fluid. His eyes were watering from the pain it was putting his body through. Every time a wave came his lungs seemed to collapse and be short on air. He gasped in between these waves, collecting as much oxygen as possible. His hand was placed against the floor where he attempted to grip at the slippery surface to keep his strain from showing.

Naruto almost instantly felt a hand rubbing against his back in circular motions.

* * *

><p>Sasuke stood above him, trying everything to comfort the blond. He could tell that he was having trouble breathing and he noticed that the boy's face was flushed.<p>

Out in the distance he heard an annoying voice he knew all too well.

"Oi, Sasuke. Where are you?!" Suigetsu walked to the doorway of the bathroom and leaned against it. "What the hell is going on?"

Sasuke was glad to have a distraction to leave. "Good, you're here." He got to his feet. "Take over while I go find Kabuto."

He automatically stopped when his hand was grabbed. He turned and found Naruto's hand tightly grasping his own.

"Please..." He wheezed. Sweat was falling from his forehead and down his face. "Not...him..."

Sasuke noticed the desperation in his dull, blue eyes. "Tsk. And why shouldn't I?" He knew exactly why.

A small tear formed in the corner of his eye. Another wave came in, jerking him back to the bowl of the toilet. The blond slowly released his hand.

The Uchiha stood up, leaving Suigetsu to rubbing his back. Something wet and warm was covering his hand and when he looked down he noticed the red liquid on his palm. When he tilted his hand it instantly spilled over. It splashed onto the floor, almost like water.

"Dammit. What now?" He turned the corner and headed for where Kabuto usually occupied.

* * *

><p><em>Why won't it stop? <em>He finally decided to open his eyes and almost chocked at the site.

Suigetsu rubbed his back more roughly. "Oi!"

Blood was dripping from his mouth, almost like water. He lifted his hand and touched at his nose; finding blood to be falling from only one of his nostrils. He could barely breathe and he hated it. _What's wrong with me? _

His whole body began shaking and he felt nauseous. He coughed out blood again. Suigetsu rubbed his back more closely timed. He wanted him to stop but couldn't think about it when he heard the ominous footsteps behind him. His heart thrummed; causing him to cough repeatedly and in a stronger form that led to more blood oozing to come from his nose. Tears began to fall in a more rapid pace at the upcoming terror.

Naruto felt Suigetsu's hand lift from his back to be replaced by a strong, and cold hand. He flinched when a weight leaned against him. The shadow of the blood-red cloak hovered over him.

A sigh, and then, "Damn him, huh?"

Sasuke quickly asked the same question that was eating at Naruto's insides. "Damn who?"

"Madara. I knew those medications would cause something. He may have Epistaxis."

* * *

><p><em>Please Review! 3<em>

_Thanks for all your support. Sorry I took long but I've been busy watching really great Anime. Anyway, I hope you enjoy._

_Please leave as many reviews as possible. Thanks_


	20. Chapter 14:Frightening smile

Naruto sat hunched against the doorway, his legs splayed out in front of him. His heart lurched as a cold shiver ran up his spine when the distant footsteps came in closer. He immediately turned his head opposite the entrance when he heard the voice.

A hand reached down and lifted Naruto's chin to his own eye level. "The nosebleed has seemed to stop."

Naruto lurched backward when the sudden voice came from behind the one who held his chin. "Kabuto, and what of his internal bleeding?"

"His cells should return to normal in a matter of hours. So should his heart beat. Mostly the medicine caused this but it's also that he hasn't eaten in a few days and that he's lost so much blood in the meantime."

Naruto attempted to release the grip on his chin but was instantly pulled back to face Kabuto. His snake-like eyes stared down at him, a sharp smile stretching across his face. "Look here, Naruto-kun." He chuckled menacingly.

The blond gritted his teeth and growled beneath his breath, his dull blue pupils showing through his slit eyelids. "Let me go," He struggled to say.

Kabuto smirked at the boy's response. In the exact moment the back of his coat lifted and and the snake's head peered out at the scene.

Seeing this, Naruto lifted his arm and tried to push away at Kabuto. He held him firmly still.

The snake slithered out towards Naruto's direction, its tongue licking back and forth. In a matter of moments it had made it to Naruto's left side and crawled onto his stomach, pushing itself upward and around the boy's body. Wrapping around his back and up toward his neck; flicking its tongue at Naruto's closed eyes.

He was shivering in pure and utter fear, hoping he could escape the reptile's cold gaze. Beads of sweat were puddling from his forehead and the back of his neck as his hairs stood on end. "Damn it..."

"Don't be so rude. He's my friend, you know." Kabuto removed his hand from Naruto's chin and placed it on the snake's head. "Kawaii."

Naruto flicked his head away from the snake and leaped to his feet, managing to make it several paces before a hand smashed into his chest and pushed him backward.

The hand pushed him and caused him to fall back to the cold stone of the ground. He gasped deeply when he felt something soft slither to the back of his head and raised Naruto from the cement. The snake had made it in the final moment before the boy's head slammed into the ground.

Madara, whom had pushed him, reached down to pull Naruto roughly back to his feet. "Don't test me, Kyuubi."

"Up and about already, Naruto-kun?" Kabuto stood up from his kneeling position and chuckled softly as the snake returned to the shelter of his blood-red cloak. "Madara, I think maybe now is the time."

What are they talking about? What for? Naruto was in an utter and complete state of confusion.

Kabuto grabbed the scruff of his t-shirt and pulled him forward. Naruto struggled in their grasp as Madara gripped his arm and dragged him out of the bathroom and past several dark rooms against a long, echoing hallway. "Let me go!"

Kabuto continually shook the blond when he squirmed 'too much'. "Quit it, Naruto-kun."

Naruto only continued. "Stop calling me 'kun and let me go!"

The man chuckled behind him. "The last time I checked you were our prisoner, Naruto-kun."

The blonde has burnt his last fuse. He was tired, hungry, in pain inside and out, covered in cuts and bruises, mentally unstable now, and was constantly fighting the urge to slap that stupid smirk from Kabuto's face. "I said to let me the fuck go!" He ripped from both men's grips and dashed down the hallway into the opposite direction they were leading him. He quickly glanced backward to find that the two were merely standing there, staring at him as he ran. Why aren't they coming after me!?

He crashed into something hard in front of him, instantly crashing to the ground.

A pale hand reached for him and lifted him up. "Dobe, cut it out."

Naruto stared into those black eyes in completely mixed emotions. Both fear, anger, and confusion clouded his thoughts from flowing steadily. "Let me go, Sasuke!"

The Uchiha only glanced at him once and pushed him forward into the arms of Madara. His mask showed his two eyes which only glared down at the blond. Both Sharingan and Rinnegan stared at him menacingly.

Naruto still struggled in his grip but soon stopped as he began to feel the masked man's fingers dig into his injured arm. He closed his eyes and grit his teeth in pain.

"Listen to Sasuke-kun...Naruto-kun." Kabuto snickered.

"Chikusho..." The Uzumaki felt utterly defeated. Why the hell didn't Sasuke help me? He could've at the very least allowed me to break for it even if I didn't make it far.

Madara pulled at him once again;this time keeping Naruto firmly in his grasp.

The halls only seemed to continue, now. Nothing but empty rooms or rooms too dark you couldn't see what may have been kept inside.

Finally, one room in particular was entered by the four. Not any different from the other ones except it was one of THOSE rooms. The one's that were pitch black, inside where nothing could be seen with the naked eye.

Kabuto moved from his place behind Naruto and stepped in front of Madara to one side of the doorway.

Naruto's blood ran cold at the frightening smirk the snake gave him before ewitching what seemed to be a light switch.

A bright, white light flickered before at last it illuminated the room to reveal a single silver table in the center, a box of 'tools' off to the side.

* * *

><p>Sorry for being soo late. I hope you enjoy this and please remember to leave reviews. They really help with my self-esteem.<p> 


	21. Chapter 15: A faint voice?

Sakura stared at Lady Tsunade in deep shock. "Tsunade-sama!"

Shikamaru nodded at the Hokage and turned to face the pink-haired girl. "She's right. There's no other way we'll be able to find him."

"B-but what if we actually do find where he is? What then? Are we just going to leave him there!?"

Tsunade shook her head. "Of course not. But this is the only way. Like I said, you are to report back to me immediately if you spot anything suspicious or if you happen, by chance, to find Naruto."

The Kunoichi nodded solemnly.

"It will better our chances of finding him. The greater amount of people searching, the greater amount of territory searched." Shikamaru stopped speaking to scratch the back of his head. "The only thing is that we would have to be extremely careful. If we were caught it would most likely be over for our searching and for Naruto as well. It's the remainder of Akatsuki we're talking about. They can move their location as soon as they know they've been spotted. It's a drab but that's the only way it can work."

Sakura took a moment to think before finally nodding. "Yeah, you're right."

Tsunade turned to the rest of the Shinobi she had summoned and entwined her fingers. "You understand the mission, right?"

They nodded while Kiba shook his head vigorously, confusion on his face, Akamaru whimpered behind him. "Do you think you can repeat the plan again?"

The Shinobi sighed.

The fifth Hokage stood from her seat and strutted over to a map that hung against her wall. She pointed her finger at an area at the back area of Konoha. "This piece of land will be split by Lee, Neji, Tenten, and Guy." She pocked at an area in the nearest forest. "I want Ino, Shikamaru, and Choji to split up there." Another area was pointed at. "Sakura, Kakashi, and Sai will split here. Hinata, Shino, and Kiba, you will split over here." The last space was the territory at the hidden Sound's border. "I'll leave each team to figure out who to send where. You will each be searching individually."

"Hai!"

Kiba hesitated before answering. "H-hai..."

* * *

><p>The room was getting colder and he couldn't bear it any longer. <em>Is it the room or maybe it's just me?<em>

The clanking of metal against metal caused Naruto to flinch at every _pling._ His blood had begun to run cold and his heart was beating rapidly in utter fear. He tried, once again, to move his arms and legs but they were tightly fastened with leather straps keeping him immobile to the cold table.

Footsteps were slowly approaching him. "Let me go, Damn it!"

A chuckle. "Don't worry, it won't hurt as much as I wanted it to. Right, Madara?"

Madara stood on the opposite side of the table near Naruto's abdomen. "You're lucky I was here or all your limbs would have been chopped off by now." He looked down at Naruto's angered face.

"What a shame." Kabuto lifted something from the pile of tools he had lay out and handed it to the masked man.

The blond didn't have time to see what it was but he felt a chill run up his spine and sweat was raining down on him now. "Let me go!" He called out once again, hoping to receive a reaction. There was none.

Madara chuckled. "Naruto, those words are as useless as ever." He lifted the tool in his hand and allowed it to glint in the luminescence of the white light. A scalpel!

Naruto was now beginning to panic. He struggled in his bonds until he began to feel his wrists and ankles bleeding. "Let me go! Don't touch me!"

Kabuto stood near his head and chuckled uncontrollably.

"Damn you, you bastard!" He shrieked in pain as he felt something sharp slice at his stomach. He looked down to find that Madara had taken the tool and cut at his stomach. The old wound Kabuto had caused was beginning to re-open.

The masked man lifted the knife from inside the boy's skin and placed it at the edge of the table. "Now, let's see." He quickly created a hand seal and placed his hands over Naruto's stomach.

A surge of electricity seemed to be running throughout his entire body, starting from his abdomen to his fingertips and toes. He yelled out in pain as he felt his chakra being ripped out of him and into Madara's hand. _I'm losing it so fast! _He was immediately drained of his chakra, now having to rely on Kurama's remaining chakra.

"That's it."

Naruto felt fingers tracing a pattern on his stomach. The Tri-gram seal was now visible.

Madara reached for the knife once again and continued to cut along the lines of the seal.

"Gaaahhhh!" The pain was too unbearable! The man was slowly cutting into him while trying to remove as much of Kyuub's chakra as possible. _I can't go on like this!_ A feeling, almost like he had been ripped in half fell over him and he shrieked at the height of his lungs.

* * *

><p>"Akamaru, are you sure this is the right way? I'm pretty damn sure Hinata said it was that way."<p>

The white dog growled and continued forward.

"Wakatta, wakatta." (ok, ok).

Kiba frowned when they headed near the sound village border without even the slightest trace of Naruto. They were supposed to return within 5 days and it had already taken him a day and a half to make it this far. Kiba stared ahead and realized that Akamaru had suddenly stopped in his tracks.

"What is it?"

The dog didn't answer and continued to stare at the distance. After a moment, he whimpered and barked at Kiba.

The Inuzuka thought for a moment and shook his head. "I didn't hear anything." He stretched his ears and waited in complete silence. And after a moment he heard a low humming sound. Screaming?!

"That's Naruto! I'm positive! We have to go help-"

Akamaru barked at him.

Kiba closed his eyes and thought. "Damn it! And we just so happen to be the farthest ones from leaf village. Alright, come on!"

_I know that was Naruto! I just hope we're not too late by the time we get back up!_

* * *

><p><em>please remember to review and dont forget to tell me how this story is coming out. :)<em>


	22. Chapter 16: Mind maze

His eyes slowly fluttered open to darkness. It was cold once again and he felt utterly sick in his mind. He completely forgot what had happened at the moment he fainted but he didn't forget how he had fainted.

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback:<strong>

Naruto couldn't stop screaming. It was...it was too painful.

The masked man cut along the Tri-gram seal's outline, continually pulling out chakra while Kabuto laughed hysterically behind him.

The blond still struggled in his bonds that held him to that cursed table. He could feel the warm liquid from his burning wrists and ankles pooling down around him. He was finally able to utter a few words through his pain. "Help me...Kurama."

He immediately fell into unconsciousness. The last thing he saw was Sasuke's emotionless face.

* * *

><p>Naruto's eyes began adjusting to the dim light when he noticed that he was back in his 'cell'. He stifled a cough, only hoping he hadn't for his entire chest and abdomen felt as though they were being ignited. He groaned in pain and grit his teeth.<p>

_**"Naruto. You okay?"**_Kurama was staring down at him, concern clouding his now dulled eyes.

Naruto scoffed, also regretting that. "I didn't know you had a soft side?" He coughed up blood into his hand. "Kurama...did you...do you know anyway I might be able to escape?"

The fox seemed to slightly smile and closed his eyes for a moment.

A few minutes had passed before he re-opened them. His ear twitched and he gave a foxy grin before he heavily stood onto his feet.

As the Kyuubi's tail was removed from behind Naruto he immediately fell onto his back and into the small puddle of water. "Ghah!" He coughed up his breath. Inhaling deeply before struggling to his feet. "Did...did you figure...did you find something?"

_**"Yeah. That damn Madara. He's so fucking stupid that he didn't see a flaw in his seal."**_He chuckled lightly.

A faint flutter of hope filled his heart. "Lets-" He fell to his hands and knees, gasping for breath.

Kurama let out a faint sigh. He reached down for the blond and gripped the scruff of his shirt. (Madara had placed it back on Naruto as he slept; after they were done 'experimenting' on him.) He slowly lifted him up into the air.

Naruto struggled as the feeling of the fox's teeth pushed against his neck. He could feel warm wind hit him as Kyuubi attempted to speak to him.

_**"Stop moving, will you?"**_

The fox lifted him and carried him to the back of his neck where the boy gripped his fur, tightly gripping it to stop himself from toppling off.

"Thanks, you damn fox."

Kurama walked off out of the room and to a long corridor filled with pipes and several different curves and passages.

"I-I've been here..."

_**"Yeah, it's your mind, isn't it? Your mind maze."**_

_That's right. I was here the first time I met Kurama, wasn't I? I had to find find my way through this hall. But, it was so long ago. I don't remember much. _

"So this...is it, huh?" _It's bigger than I remember._

**_"Kheh. I made it bigger so that I could walk through it, kid."_**

_Right. He can read my memory. _"Where are we going?"

_**"To the room with the seal. He made a mistake in the signature."**_

* * *

><p>"Are you sure?!"<p>

Kiba stood panting in front of the Hokage's desk. "As hell, I am!'

Akamaru barked next to him.

"Tsunade-sama!" Sakura slightly smiled. "We have to go get him!"

The fifth Hokage stood up from her seat and paced around the room, lost in thought.

Kakashi finally spoke up. "Tsunade-sama. We should act accordingly and as quick as possible. They may be..." He nearly whispered. "Preparing to extract the Kyuubi..."

Shikamaru solemnly nodded. "Hai...hopefully they haven't done it already..."

Lee stepped forward. "No matter what, we have to get him back."

Tsunade finally sighed and turned toward the group before looking at Guy. "Something's just come up, Guy. Your team will have to stay here and take over another mission."

Lee, who had been saluting, lowered his hand. "Temo..."

"Sorry, Lee. It suddenly came up."

Tenten and Neji placed their hands on their teammate's shoulders.

"Come on, Lee." Tenten said.

Guy brightened up and smiled. "If we triple our speed we'll make it back right on time! We'll be here to see Naruto's return, Lee."

Lee nodded before heading out the door with his team.

"Kakashi, I need you to bring Iruka here immediately. We need another skilled Shinobi in case you run into trouble."

He nodded and 'poofed' away.

"Alright, the rest of you will head to the front gate and wait for Kakashi and Iruka's return. I'll give your mission orders to Kakashi. Go!"

The teams rushed off.

Tsunade closed her eyes and sat back at her desk. She removed a lottery ticket from her drawer and scratched off the spaces.

7, 7, 7

She stared in horror at the winning ticked. A tear trickled down her face.

* * *

><p><em>Pleeeaaase review. Remember to tell me what you think about my writing. Do you want more of Konoha's point of view or Naruto's? Thanks so much for your support!<em>


	23. Chapter 17: Hand sign

Kurama continued forward, careful not to fall under his weakened legs. He could hear Naruto, whom sat with his whole body rocking back and forth while struggling to keep his hold on the Kyuubi's pelt, gasping deeply and wheezing every other minute.

The fox sighed. "_**I thought I would have been less able to survive this. But out of all that has happened it's the kid who is suffering the most. Maybe it's from seeing that damn Uchiha Sasuke working for the enemy."**_

He shook his head to clear his thoughts. **_"Oi, Naruto."_**He heard a soft murmur come from the boy. He had fallen forward into the fox's orange fur and wasn't able to push himself back up; mostly from exhaustion. _**"Oi...you remember the time we first met?!"**_

Naruto faintly stirred his movement. He turned his head out of the fur and lightly closed his eyes. The shinning blue tint still gone. "Yeah...you bastard...how could...how could I forget."

Kurama steadied his pace. **_"Now let me speak. You just keep quiet and listen up."_**He didn't like being called a bastard.

The boy was silent.

_**"Kheh. I remember when I first saw you come to me. Man, was I pissed."**_

**Flashback:**

* * *

><p>The gate stood, seeming more wide than it had in a while as the sounds of fighting collided against the echoed walls.<p>

"Senpou: Odama Rasentarrengan!"

The spiraling blue ball came flying through the air and landed squarely on the Kyuubi; belly up. He was blasted across the room, unable to retaliate before the next attack.

"One more round!" Naruto came full speed at him, Rasenshuriken in the palm of his hand was sent straight for the fox.

**_What kind of power is_****_ this?_ **He lay there, unmoving as his chakra was pulled from him. But it stopped abruptly. **_"Kheh. It seems you haven't enough power to take it all, huh,__ kid?"_****  
><span>**

The smoke soon cleared to leave the fox wide-eyed. In the distance stood Naruto, glowing with what little chakra he pulled from Kyuubi. Vibrant yellow chakra surrounded him.

Naruto softly smiled at the fox as tears streamed from his eyes. He looked up to meet the red eyes belonging to the fox. "A war is starting. The fourth great ninja war."

**_"What is this brat even talking about?" _****_"Kheh. And what does that have to do with me?"_**He slowly got to his feet.

"I wasn't supposed to know, but I've heard that Uchiha Madara declared it. The masked man."

The fox roared horrendously. **_"That fucking Uchiha. I swear he'll pay for what he did to me back all those-"_**

"I already know what he did to you. My-" Another rain of tears streamed down his cheeks. "My mom told me everything that happened."

_**"Kushina. I knew I had sensed her chakra from before."**_

The blond smiled. He extended his hand ever so slowly and reached out to the fox. "I never got the chance to ask this. It's...it's kinda embarrassing...what's your name?"

The fox's eyes grew wider than they could even reach. **_"Why would you ask me THAT?!"_**

He didn't reply.

_**"Kheh. It's Kurama."**_

He pulled back his hand and placed it underneath his chin, deep in thought. "Kurama, huh? I swear I've heard that name before...alright, Kurama."

The fox kept his place.

**_"Why the hell did you ask that for?"_**

"How else would we be able to help each other?"

Kurama growled. **_"What do you mean, 'help each other'?"  
><em>**

"I've decided that I want to cooperate with you. I want to defeat this Madara guy because of what he did to you. I understand now that nothing was your fault. Nobody ever cared about you or even acknowledged you; let alone ask your name. They-even I- referred to you as the 'Kyuubi'. I know how that feels." Naruto wiped the tears from his eyes with the sleeve of his shirt.

_**"I...I didn't know that's how he felt. I've been in him for sixteen years and I never realized it. Are we really that similar?"**_ **_"Then why won't you let me destroy Konoha. We can BOTH destroy Konoha."_**The fox returned back to his menacing voice.

"Konoha is my home. Where my father died protecting it and where my mother died loving me. I've even found my best friends, Iruka-sensei, Kakshi-sensei, Tsunade-bochaan...so many it's hard to count. And now you, too. I'm glad now Glad that I have so many that care about me. I want to work as a team with you and put an end to this 'Bijuu hunting' and to the constant nonstop wars of the Shinobi world. I hope to be respected as the greatest Hokage who ever lived until the day I die fulfilling my duty."

_**"You've been trying to take my power, just like everyone else I've ever met. Why would I help you without eating you first!?"**_

Not even a flinch escaped from Naruto. "Who said I wanted your power?" He stretched out his hand once again. The yellow chakra flowing around him floated away and was dropped back onto Kurama.

The fox's skinny body quickly fattened up from receiving his lost chakra. Kurama was completely and utterly speechless. _**"Aren't you afraid?"**_

Naruto still stood there with the same smile on his face. "No, because I trust you, that's why." He kept his hand in front of him.

Kurama quickly glanced at the boy before, smiling, himself. He reached out and shook the boy's hand. Only able to grab it with his two, long claws.

"I guess that makes us friends."

_**"Yeah, I guess it does."**_

**End Flashback:**

* * *

><p>Naruto smiled, his face against the Fox's warm fur. "And you haven't stood me up...since then."<p>

Kurama smiled before turning the corner into another room. He stopped. _**"We're here."**_

The blond pushed his head up and he was instantly astonished. "W-what is this?"

In front of the two stood a hovering, glowing shape with several Kanji figures. The figures for dog, horse, dragon, ram, rat, and monkey.

_**"You see that?"** _He pointed his claw up at the floating symbol for dragon. **_"He never formed it correctly. It was accidentally doubled."_**

"What's that...supposed to mean?"

**_It means, I can squeeze my chakra through there one time, and one time alone. It means we only have one chance."_**

* * *

><p><em>Author's note:<em>

_Please review. Like I've said before they help my motivation to write. Please comment on what you think._

_Arigato!_


	24. Chapter 18:One shot, and that's final

Naruto closed his eyes and thought for a moment. "When's...the best time?"

**"What?"**

"When can we escape?"

Kurama huffed before answering. _**"You're always one damn step ahead of me. Look, as much as you do I want to escape as well, but it's not that simple."**_

Naruto stared bluntly in a loss of hope. "...we...I guess...find...an opening...could work..." He gasped at the end of his sentence.

Kurama whipped his head back in shock. _**"Hey, kid. What's wrong?"**_

Naruto wheezed. He sensed a faint chakra, but he didn't know where it was. "I think..." He got the clue that it was coming from outside his mind when he was almost completely pulled from the Tri-gram seal. "It's coming from outside...I sense it..."

The Kyuubi turned his head to look up at the ceiling lining the room. _**"Your right. I haven't felt it until now. You should go back-"**_

"I'm scared! What...what if they hurt me again...I- I don't want to be..." The blond gripped the fox's fur as a tear fell from his cheek.

**_"Don't worry. I'll get you out of here no matter what."_**

Naruto opened his eyes to find that a shadow happened to be standing over him.

The figure moved slightly in front of the blond and soon came into full view as his eyes adjusted into the dim light of the cave.

The emotionless eyes looked down at the teen. "What the hell, Usuratonkachi? Why the hell didn't you wake up?"

Naruto only continued to stare at him, reflecting the same emotionless, black eyes. He didn't answer.

A voice in the distance was heard. "Hurry it up, will you, bastard?"

Sasuke snorted under his breath. "Shut it. It's not like you're going anywhere."

The annoying voice replied. "I may not be, but I have to ask Madara something before he leaves to-"

"Suigetsu."

Naruto's eyes widened in wonder. _What about Madara? Where was he going? _

Sasuke, noticing this, stared hard at the blond, but didn't bother to say anything. The blond was strapped by the legs to the bed but his arms were free from any restraints. The Uchiha didn't feel like dealing with some annoying idiot.

"Susekkeeee...you're such a freakin' bastaaaard..." The blue-haired teen called out.

Naruto turned from the glaring Uchiha. They had been watching each other for some time. Silent and motionless.

Sasuke finally moved from his state and pulled a small item from his pants pocket which he seemed to have underneath a large, black cloak he wore. Hood off.

The blond twitched when he felt something sharp pierce into his left shoulder. It had been removed from any cast but he favored it for it was still tender. He turned his dull cerulean blue eyes to where he had been punctured and was greeted to the sight of a needle. _Damn it..._ He attempted to pull away from it until he was abruptly stopped by the sound of an unsheathing sword and the glint of a blade laying straight at the base of his neck. He swallowed slightly as sweat began to drop from his forehead.

Sasuke held his sword at the blond, glinting it in the dim candle light from outside of the cell. "Baka. It's just a sleeping draft. Don't start anything stupid."

Naruto closed his eyes and realized that he had soon slipped into unconsciousness.

The Uchiha removed the needle and walked out of the cell's doors, tossing it into a waste basket before locking the door behind him.

Suigetsu leaned closer to him and whispered into his ear. "Oi, Sasuke. Do you think we should leave him unguarded? I mean, we're gonna' be training and Madara and Kabuto are gonna' be out..."

"It's fine. He'll be asleep for a few hours. All I have to do is give him another when the time runs out."

"Aahh...right."

"Go get Karin and Juugo and let's go. I've spent enough time in this cave as it is."

The sounds of the footsteps were left echoing in the cave.

**_"Hey, kid. You heard that?"_**

Naruto opened his eyes to find himself still lying along the back of Kurama's neck whom was also now lying down. "What?"

_**"That 'friend' of yours is sure as hell stupid."**_

"What's that supposed to mean?"

_**"I heard everything he said and supposedly no one will be watching you."**_

Naruto sighed. "But I can't wake up. He gave me a sleeping draft."

Kurama chuckled and slowly turning that into hysterical laughter. _**"Khah! Khah! Khah! Sleeping draft? Don't under estimate the nine-tailed fox demon, brat. I've already worked that out of your system."**_

"H-how?" Naruto was confused.

_**"I released some of my chakra through that messed seal. Remember? The dragon? Now, wake up."**_

Naruto's eyes fluttered open to the dark cave again. _But-but what do I do?_

**_"I need you to summon one of your damn frog's and remove that chakra rod. Hurry!"_**

_Right!_ Naruto completed the hand seals in mere seconds before performing the technique. _Kuchiyose no jutsu!__  
><em>

A cloud of smoke formed at the boy's bed-side to soon reveal the orange-skinned Gamakichi.

"Yo, Naruto!"

"Shut it." Naruto urgently whispered.

Dropping his greeting the frog finally took in what stood in front of him. As seeing the boy's bloodied body and restraints he leaped back with a yelp. "Naruto..." He whispered. "Where are we?"

"No time for that. I need you to do me a favor."

The boy quickly told the frog what to do and finished with a rough sigh. "Got it?"

"Yosh!" Gamakichi quickly got to working. He rushed off toward the end of the room and stopped in front of the cabinet against the wall before pulling out a pair of scissors and fresh bandages. He hopped back toward Naruto and looked worriedly at him. "Are you sure you can't do it?"

"Positive. It won't work if I did it." He sighed once again. "Okay, I'm ready."

_We've only got one shot, and that's final._

* * *

><p><em><span>Author's note:<span>_

_How do you like the story so far? I've been working hard just for you guys. Special thanks to: Rosebunse and cutiekitten for staying such loyal fans!_

_Arigato!_


	25. Chapter 19: Finally

"Naruto?" Gamakichi stopped in his tracks, placing the items in his palms down to the ground.

Naruto paused for a second, listening to any outside sounds before he answered. "What is it, Gamakichi?"

"Eh...uh...I don't have hands...or fingers either."

"W-well, are Ma and Pa back in Mount Myoboku?" Naruto was slowly beginning to lose his patience.

"No...and I have no way to contact them where-"

"Then hurry up, I don't have much time!" The blond thrust himself forward and tears streamed from his eyes. "Please...I won't get a second chance...just do it, damn it!"

Gamakichi stared at him intently before nodding. "Alright, I'll do it!" He reached for the braces around the boy's legs and turned to stare at him. "I'm going to get these off."

Naruto nodded in response.

The frog licked it's feet and wrapped it's now wet flippers on the metal braces. He stood still for a moment before raising them to reveal the boy's feet to be covered in slime. He gripped his legs and slowly slid it from the chains.

Naruto winced at the pain left from his foot. They were red from being pulled from the cold metal but he was free from his bonds as well. He inwardly sighed before lifting his arms and pulling off his shirt.

**_"Alright, kid. I want you to bite down as hard as you can on that shirt. Try not to scream for I can just make out a faint presence on the other side of your prison walls."_**

He took the T-shirt and gripped it in between his teeth before nodding for Gamakichi to continue.

The frog also nodded. He removed the bandages around the boy's stomach and side, revealing a long and extending blood trail followed by a deep gash on his abdomen and side. He took his hands and placed it in a seal. His chakra glowed around his flippers before he made it to form a sharp, knife-like energy. "This is going to hurt a little."

The frog placed its hand on the side wound and slowly sliced at the uncared for thread that held the cut in place.

Naruto groaned and sweat poured down on him. _Dammit, it hurts so_ _much!_

Once the wound was completely removed from the bloodied thread, the frog concentrated on dulling the chakra at his tips until it became round and smooth. Gamakichi shook his head to clear his thoughts before continuing.

He swiftly placed his hand into the boy's side and began his search for the metal piece in him.

Naruto screamed, though it was muffled it could be quite heard around the cave. He attempted to clamp his hands against his mouth. Instead, he shoved the T-shirt in deeper. He tried hard not to move away from the pain. Tears filled his eyes and his heart beat quickened.

Gamakichi carefully searched, using his chakra to look for it. A few moments had passed before he finally came across something hard underneath the boy's skin. He gripped it as hard as he could and pulled it out. His hand was covered in blood but he could see the small, black, metallic object.

Naruto inhaled deeply before removing the shirt from his teeth. Gamakichi had already begun to wrap new bandage around the wound.

_**"Alright, kid. You did good."**_Kurama sighed and lifted himself onto his forelegs. **_"I can feel my chakra beginning to move around again. That means that it _was_ that shard."_**

The blond quickly meditated to mold his chakra and to enter sage mode. The orange circles formed around his eyes and he searched around the cave. He could only scent a faint chakra that was extremely far from where he was held. "Okay." The frog had finished wrapping him up. "I'm going to blast open that door."

The orange frog stared at him before replying. "Are you sure no one's around."

"Hai." He shakily stood from the bed and walked over to the cell's door. He checked once again for chakra and found none at all. A clone was formed as it quickly spun chakra into Naruto's hand. He made one large enough to destroy the lock. The clone dispersed and he pressed the Rasengan into the metal. It shattered in a mere seconds with a soft thud.

Naruto fell to his knees in the effort.

Gamakichi stepped over to the teen. "Ride me, will you? While you gather up your chakra."

He nodded and climbed onto his back. "To the left of this long hall there should be an exit."

"Right." The frog leaped across the stone floor and down the hall until he reached a curve. He took it and followed until the white of daylight began to glow into view.

As they burst out Naruto squinted his eyes at the intense light. He accustomed himself to the shine and realized where they were. It was midday and the sun was climbing high into the clouds. Extending before them was a long lake which was filled by a raging water fall. Two large statues stared intently into each other's eyes. Their hands formed into a hand seal. The valley of the end.

"So this is where we were." The frog started. "Alright, I'll take you back to konoha and-"

He was instantly cut off when he yelled out to Naruto. He had switched position at the last moment and caught a kunai in his chest that was intended for the blond. "Dammit..." He disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

Naruto caught himself from falling into the water and stood on it. He looked up to see a shadowed figure standing on top of Uchiha Madara's statue. The figure slightly moved into the light.

"Sasuke..."

The Uchiha chuckled. "This will be our final battle, Naruto."


	26. Chapter 20: Lightning and wind

"Sasuke, stay out of this! I'm going back home and you won't stop me!" As much as Naruto wanted to return he wanted Sasuke to go with him. It was tempting to fight the Uchiha and to even drag him back but he knew that the return of the Jinchuuriki was far more important. And he also didn't know if Madara had truly gone yet. The masked man's chakra was quite difficult to sense if it weren't for his teleportation.

"Still a baka, I see." He leapt down from the statue and landed heavily atop the water. "I've been wanting to fight you for some time-"

"What the hell are you talking about!? We've fought before and you know it!" Naruto fought to keep a tear from falling. He didn't want to fight. All he wanted was to get back to Konoha.

Sasuke walked over to the blond and pushed his lips forward until it touched his ear. (I bet you thought this was turning into a yaoi, huh?)

"Last time I didn't kill you."

Naruto's whole body froze as sweat poured down from his forehead. _kill me..._

The Uchiha moved from his position and chuckled softly. He sighed and returned to his emotionless face. "Get ready, Naruto."

He pulled a kunai from thin air and sliced at the blond's head. In the last second, Naruto ducked to the side, only receiving a thin streak of blood on his right cheek.

_He-he's really trying to kill me!_

"Shit!" His sage mode had wore off and he was loosing chakra by leaping out of Sasuke's reach. His sword was drawn and was easily conducting an electrical current straight through the blade._ "I can't do anything but dodge!" _The blond was growing frantic with every passing moment. His body was growing hot and sweaty from the excessive strain put on his chakra system._  
><em>

_"Kurama!"_

**_"I just need a moment longer-kid, watch out!"_**

Naruto concentrated back on his movements to see that Sasuke had gotten behind him and had instantly struck the sword cleanly through his right shoulder blade. The blood splatter bounced off the water's surface before slowly drowning underneath.

"Khah!" The Uzumaki coughed out a spray of blood and fell to his knees. The sword was violently pulled from his flesh. "Ghaaahaaaa!"

"I suggest you get serious or the next time it'll go straight through your heart." The Uchiha stepped in front of him and placed some space between them; placing himself in a fighting stance. His sword's blade covered in blood.

Naruto clutched his arm and raised his head, careful to avoid the now-activated-Sharingan. _Damn it! He's really serious this time! His emotion has completely changed. He's out for murder! _

**_"Hey, kid. How about we finish this once-and-for-all?" _**

"Right." _But I won't kill him... _

Naruto was surrounded by a yellow flame, his clothes changed, and his hair lengthened. The last of his transformations were his eyes and whisker-like marks. (Bijuu mode.)

(For added intensity listen to: Madara VS Naruto.)

Sasuke stood there for a moment with no sudden reaction until a slight smirk crossed his face. "Now you're getting serious as hell!"

_What's with him!? _"Sasukkeee!"

"Naruutttoooo!"

* * *

><p>"Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura was struggling to keep up with the rest of the rescue team. She was too worried about her teammate. She could feel a strange chakra as well. Something to powerful to be just one person...<p>

Kakashi sighed and slightly glanced her way. "Yeah, I know." He turned back around. "I can sense it, too. Kiba."

"On it!" The teen called from further ahead. He was running alongside his dog whom constantly whimpered and barked; causing them to shift direction continuously.

The white dog barked.

"What is it, Akamaru?"

The dog whimpered.

"wakatta, wakatta." He turned his head and called to Kakashi. "I'm getting some real strange feeling. We're still a bit far off, though."

Kakashi nodded.

The pink-haired Kunoichi's heart skipped a beat. "You don't think-"

"Sakura." Iruka raced over to her side and placed his hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry. He's strong, I know he'll be alright."

Sakura nodded. _I just hope so._

* * *

><p>Naruto ran after the Uchiha. They were racing across the water fall's edge chasing one after another, tail to tail.<p>

_He-he's really trying to kill me!_

**_"Naruto, Calm down! You know this already. It's different from the last time you fought him, you know. That Madara changed him."_**

_Right._

Naruto was behind Sasuke, chasing him in circles atop the water. A massive Rasenshuriken in his hand. He had to get Sasuke out of his way so he could return home. Every time Naruto tried to run into the shelter of the forest the Uchiha would come from no where and attempt to strike at him with his Chidori.

Sasuke had suddenly turned to face the blond and stopped in his tracks.

_Now I've got you, Sasuke!_

_But-wait...he has...he's- _The Uchiha was smiling softly at him. His Mangekyo Sharingan activated.

Naruto ignored it and threw the technique at the teen. In a matter of seconds it reached him only to be caught in the hand of a purple skeleton. A whole corpse now stood behind him.

"How do you like my Susano'o, Naruto?" He began to walk forward, toward the blond.

"D-don't come any closer!"

"You afraid?"

"L-like hell I am!" _I am afraid...I want to get back to Konoha and that's it!_

Sasuke rushed over to the teen, the technique still behind him, now wielding a sword as well.

**_"Naruto, my chakra! I'm afraid you'll have to wait for me to replenish it."_**

_Now's not a good time! _The cloak around Naruto disappeared and he slightly fell to his knees. "Dammit-"

Sasuke sliced at him with his sword, but Naruto;s hidden clone leaped into the way and grabbed at it by the blade while another clone ran full speed at him, Rasengan in his hand. Sasuke stabbed the first Shadow clone and it quickly dispersed. The second clone blocked the Uchiha's swing, pushed its Rasengan onto the blade and somehow, somehow cracked the sword right down the middle.

Sasuke looked at his half-sword. "Bastard." The large corpse thrust its weapon, slashing Naruto's side, barely missing his organs.

"Katon, Gokakyou no jutsu!" A blast of fire came from the Uchiha's mouth.

"Ghah!" The flames had nearly burned Naruto's entire face if it weren't for him placing his hands in the way at the last moment. _My eyes, they burn!_

The two teens leaped back, keeping a deep space in between them. They stood still for a while before the both of them coughed out a spray of blood. They both fell onto their hands and knees and lay there gasping for air.

Naruto's eyes were slowly becoming blurred. He was completely out of Chakra and so was Kurama as well.

Sasuke's eyes were slowly becoming blurred. He was completely out of Chakra from using his Sharingan too much.

The blond couldn't take it any more. He tried to keep staring at his old teammate before his eyes screamed from medical attention. He could feel blood dripping out. He plunged his hands into the water and scrubbed it against his eyes.

_This is it!_ Sasuke lunged for the opportunity and ran for the blond. He grabbed him and placed him onto his back so strong that he nearly sunk deep into the water.

"Ghuh...Khah!" Naruto's head had been pushed under and he swallowed up a lot of the strange tasting water. When he opened his eyes he was shocked to see the broken blade at his neck and Sasuke sitting over him. A look in his eyes...almost like...that time when we learned about the Unison sign. That same lonely look again.

That same look...that wasn't for me. Something deep in his heart.

* * *

><p><em>Author's note:<em>

_Sorry if the fighting scene isn't what most expected. I have trouble describing fights. Gomen! Gomen!_

_Anyway, please review._

_Arigato!_


	27. Chapter 21: Decisions

_S-Sasuke..._

The whisteling of the wind stopped as it slowly passed above the water and through the Valley of the end. The statues where emotionless and motionless. Standing in those poses they held as they watched the fight from below come to an end.

Naruto was completely in fear as his heart thumped against his chest. He was covered in blood and could feel it trailing along his entire body from head to toe. Sasuke stood over him, the cracked sword tightly against the teen's neck.

"Naruto, your death will lead to my strength."

The blond swallowed before replying. "Like that time when... when you left home to gain your 'power'? So you could get revenge?!"

The slight smile on the Uchiha's face turned to a frown. "I got my revenge because of Orochimaru's power."

"To kill you brother because he killed your clan, right!?"

"How the fuck would you know about it? How would you know about family when you never had a fucking one?!"

Naruto turned enraged at his comment. "At least you had one! I was alone from the time I was born, you bastard!"

"Who the hell cares about YOU?!"

A tear trickled from his blood-stained eyes. "I-you-you're right...nobody cared about me...everyone hated me from the beginning. The pain I suffered was so strong...I almost turned just like you. I almost wanted to get revenge on-on Konoha. I would have killed everyone!"

Sasuke stood silent.

"It- it was because of Iruka-sensei that I didn't turn into that...because of Kakashi-sensei and Sakura-chan...because of you..." He closed his eyes as tears began to pour down.

The Uchiha still, was silent. His mouth slowly becoming agape.

He opened his eyes and thrust his head forward. "You are like my brother...no...you are my brother!"

"My only brother is the one that I killed. The one that killed my entire family...anyways, why should anybody care about you? You _are _the Nine-tails' Jinchuuriki."

Naruto gritted his teeth and sent an evil glare at Sasuke. "You son of a bitch! All you care about is yourself...you killed your own brother for damn revenge. Well, I know the truth about Itachi and I don't blame him for what he did. Neither do I blame Konoha..." He closed his eyes and thought for a moment. Blood now streaking all over his face.

Sasuke furrowed his eyebrows and softly growled. "Just shut the hell-"

"No, why don't you just shut the hell up, huh? For once in your life instead of crying like a bastard you could try that instead. Huh?!"

The Uchiha was silent once again. He blinked a few times before he slowly replied his answer. "Maybe I should just kill you now...or take you back to Madara and Kabuto."

Naruto re-opened his eyes and was infuriated. _No matter what, I'm not going back. They're using me to destroy Konoha and win this war. I won't let them!_

**_"Naruto...what are you doing?! What the hell are you-"_**

"Then, do it!"

Sasuke stared in surprise. "Do what?"

"Kill me already, dammit!"

**_"Hey, kid. Are you insane?! You're talking nonsense!" _**

Naruto gripped Sasuke's sword in his only workable hand and pressed it closer to his own neck Blood began trickling from the sharp edge of the cracked area.

Sasuke stared deeply into those dull blue eyes. "What the hell are you talking about?"

The blond swallowed slightly before answering. "I won't be a burden to Konoha any longer...if I'm dead, then there won't be a Jinchuuriki for a while. Everyone I care about will be safe...why am I telling you this...?"

_**"Hey, kid. That's not our deal! I never gave you permission to go kill yourself."**_

"Sorry, Kurama. If I don't die now both you and Konoha are in danger. I don't want that Madara controlling you as much as I don't want Konoha to be destroyed...gomenasai...gomennasai...gomenasai!"

A blood streaked tear fell from his cheek. "I hope you understand..."

"Naruto..." Sasuke glared down at him. "What happened...what happened to that damn annoying 'Ninja way of never giving up' you're so proud of?"

"I'm done, Sasuke. I already told you why." He closed his eyes and prepared for death.

Nothing came.

"Get up."

Naruto opened his blurry eyes in fear. "W-what?"

The sword was slowly removed from his neck. Sasuke grapped Naruto's right arm and lifted him onto his feet.

Naruto stood there wobling on the water's surface. His whole body shaking. He was afraid of what was going to happen next.

The Uchiha noticed his quivering and softly smiled. A smile with a tinge of true humor. "Lean on me."

"W-why...I told you I wasn't going to endanger Konoha...if you take me back I'll kill myself!"

Sasuke ignored his comment and placed the blonde's arm around his neck at which the blond struggled for release. He activated his weak Sharingan and stared into the distance. "I sense Konoha ninja."

The whiskered teen only continued to fight against the raven's grasp. "Let me go!"

"Naruto..." He turned to face him and honestly, sinerely let out a smile. "You and my brother want to protect the same thing and I honor that. I'm coming back to Konoha along with you."


	28. Chapter 22: Skipped a beat

"Sasuke, what the hell are you talking about?!" The blond, still held by the raven, was shocked more than words could explain.

**_"Ghahahahahahahahaha! You don't know a damn thing, do you,__ kid?"_**

_"Oh, great. Now I've got a sarcastic bastard fox to deal with, too."_

Sasuke also began to chuckle as though he could hear the conversation playing inside of the blond's head. "I told you didn't I? I'm coming back to Konoha with you." He began to slowly trod in the opposite direction of the statues and into the forest ahead. "Come on.'

The whiskered teen could only follow along with suspicions of the Uchiha being too much to handle.

_"Oi, Kurama."_

**_"What's up, kid?"_**

_"Chotto matte! Are you seriously asking me 'what's up'? You do see what's happening, right?" _Naruto stood to his feet shakily and followed after the demon fox whom continued off to the Tetragram sealed room.

**_"Ba-ka! You're really stupid!"_**He whipped his massive head and smiled; walking at a steady pace.

Naruto hurriedly raced after his swinging tails and leaped onto one of his many nine, clinging onto it for walking support since he was still weak from chakra loss. _"What are you calling me baka for? Can you explain what happened?!"_

**_"He's been under a Genjutsu for a while."_**

_"What are you saying?"_

**_"I mean that 'the masked man' must have placed him under one when he killed that Uchiha Itachi. Most likely to keep him on Akatsuki's side."_**

_"What kind of...Genjutsu?"_

**_"I got a glimpse of it when he knocked you to the ground. I sensed the illusion and I sent some of my own chakra to the Uchiha and I saw what it was. I could feel that it must have been to keep him from thinking of helping Konoha. For him to hate it for what they 'made' Itachi do. That's also why he killed Danzo, the recent sixth Hokage."_**

Naruto was silent for a moment before he nodded. _"Right, now I get it. Is that why his emotions changed so much. At one moment he was trying to kill me...and the next he had a slight sense of shock in his tone..."_

**_"Something like that, I would say. Anyway, lending him my chakra helped remove the Genjutsu and left him to decide what he would do for himself. He decided to help you live instead, of course, with a little persuasion."_**

Naruto smacked his hand across his face. He sighed before asking. _"What did you do...?"_

**_"Nothing too drastic. Get up, will you? The Uchiha's calling for you. I'm going to sleep for a while...I'm exhausted." _**

Naruto opened his eyes and realized that he had slightly dozed off.

"Lift your weight off me, will you?"

"S-sorry..." Naruto pulled himself back onto his feet, attempting to keep his weight on his left leg. Blood was spilling immensely from his side wounds, the stab on his shoulder and now from his eyes, as well. He closed them only to feel the sting of the blood in his eyes. He lifted his left arm and rubbed his fist against his face. He was completely covered in blood, now, but didn't care as long as the pain vanished; which, it didn't. Only increased. He softly began sobbing. "Dammit..."

Sasuke slightly tilted his head. "What's wrong?"

"N-nothing..." _He's acting way too weird for me...I actually hope he starts acting like an annoying bastard again..._

"We're almost there..."

* * *

><p>"Hinata, do you sense anything?" Kakasi was now at the head of the team with Kiba and Akamaru by his side.<p>

The girl activated her Byakugan and stammered before replying. "I-I can sense Naruto-kun and Sasuke-kun's chakra right up ahead...about 7 kilometers from here."

"Right. Arigato, Hinata."

The Hyuuga sighed before speeding up and catching up to Shino. "Shino h-have you f-found them yet?"

"Not yet. The reason, my parasitic insects haven't returned to give me information on their ware abouts yet." He pushed his hood lower over his face.

"I-i see."

* * *

><p>Naruto was beginning to feel a strangely familiar chakra...multiple familiar chakra... He began to move faster, hurting his legs in the effort but he didn't care. All he wanted to do was return home...with Sasuke...<p>

"I-I...I can...they're...the-I..." Naruto coughed up a handful of blood and fell to his knee, bringing Sasuke doing with him.

"Oi, usuratonkachi...stop running so fast if you'll fall anyway. Baka." Sasuke lifted himself and the blond back to their feet and clutched tighter onto Naruto's arm around his shoulder.

"Thanks...Sasuke." He was getting so anxious and he could feel that he was getting a lot closer to his friends...he could feel their chakra!

Suddenly the two teens stopped in their tracks. Naruto couldn't see what was ahead of him, he couldn't see much and his eyes were completely dulled, almost blinded. He tried to blink to see what was ahead of him but this only made it worse. He could hear faint sounds of feet cracking against leaves and heavy breathing to abruptly stop as well. Naruto's hearing was also failing him.

"N-Naruto-kun!"

The blond looked up to find the lavender girl rushing to his side, only to have a hand slapped in front of her.

Kakashi stared intently into her eyes and solemnly shook his head. "Stay here. We don't know what Sasuke wants."

As Naruto heard this he attempted to leap in between the ninja whom had placed themselves in fighting stances and Sasuke. When he tried to move he ended up falling from the Uchiha's grip and onto a four to the ground. He clung to his chest, only to fall to his face onto the hard and stony ground. Fresh new cuts began to open up along his cheeks and above his eyebrows.

"Naruto-kun!" Hinata lunged from Kakashi's hold and ran to the whiskered teenager. She lifted him into her arms, his entire body shaking.

Naruto couldn't breathe right and his heart felt contorted. He was grasping at his chest tightly and could feel his heart twisting from the inside of himself, clutching his hands along his burning skin. The heat running along his body was too much to handle and he panted almost like a dog would. "H-Hinata...Gurk!" A spray of blood shot from his mouth.

Shikamaru stepped forward in complete worry. "Kakashi-sensei...what do we do now...?" He attempted to whisper this but it could clearly be heard.

Kiba pumped his fist into the air and shot forward, stopping right at Sasuke's feet. "I say we kill this bastard now!"

Akamaru barked in agreement.

Kakashi stepped forward, near the fallen Naruto and Hinata's side. "Sasuke, why are you here?"

The Uchiha slightly smirked before falling against the side of the tree trunk for support. "I've decided. Decided that I'm coming back. To Konoha."

Ino finally spoke up. "What-what the hell...he can't be serious..."

"You're right, Ino." Kakashi pulled a kunai from his weapon pouch. "There better be a good reason for-"

"Ghaa...he-he helped-he helped me-t-to escape from-from Madara-*cough" He pulled his hand from it's tight grip and placed it around his waist that was spilling full of blood. "Ghk!"

Iruka moved over to Naruto and placed his hand on the boy's shoulder. "Naruto...hang in there..."

"Sakura, come take a look at Naruto." Kakashi walked over to Sasuke and bent down into a crouching position. "Come on, get on."

"I-I'm not-"

Naruto turned his head from the pink-haired kunoichi whom was checking his chest with dull, blue eyes. "J-just...do it..."

Sasuke sighed before nodding. He climbed onto Kakashi's back and wrapped his arms and legs around the man. Placing his head onto his old Sensei's shoulder. He looked exhausted, almost as if he were about to fall unconscious. "Right, we have to take these two back immediately."

Iruka replied before turning back to Sakura who was completing emergency healing on the blond. She was hurriedly wrapping his side in bandages.

"I-Iruka...sensei...Kakashi-sensei...everyone...arigato...gossaimasu..." He was placed onto Iruka's back, piggyback style. His arms hung against his sides, dead and weak as trickles of blood trailed down his fingertips. He pushed his face up against Iruka's shoulder, blood also trailing from his eyes and onto his old teacher's arm.

Kakashi placed himself at the head of the group, holding onto the now-sleeping Sasuke. "Let's go." He started off, the rest of the Team following behind.

Hinata and Sakura stood on either side of the teacher holding the blond.

Iruka sensei stared at Naruto with sorrow in his eyes before following. _Naruto...I hope we aren't too late._

Naruto could feel his heartbeat increasing and his blood running cold. He was covered in red liquid and tears were falling down his face. _This can't be a dream...can it? No...it's too weird. _He fell to a deep and painful slumber.

* * *

><p><em>Sorry if this chapter was kinda' weird. Ah...*laughs. Well, I was listening to 'The best Zelda rap' while writing this...did it effect any of my writing? Anyway, review how this turned out.<em>

_Arigato!_


	29. Chapter 23: Bleeding out

Cold air began to flow from what seemed like an almost empty room. A cold sensation was running through his arms, mostly on his left arm. Something warm seemed to be wrapped around his chest.

It seemed to be a room he was in, somewhere cold and unfamiliar. His mind was buzzing with so many questions and his heart was beating ever so quickly, his body burned in the inside. _Damn...my chest...my shoulder...my...my...my eyes!_

He didn't realize it before but his eyes were burning and were sore. He tried to open them to find that they were shut closed by what seemed like a bandage wrapped all around his head. _No...no...where am I...?_

He was beginning to panic when he tried to reach for the bandage on his head and couldn't. His fingers and hands were completely numbed and his left arm was attached to multiple IVs and had needle puncture wounds. His arms felt covered in fresh bruises and old cuts that were starting to open up with every little move he made. He softly groaned, afraid of whom ever else was in the room.

The sounds of a shuffle sent him frozen stiff and he turned to where the noise was heard.

A gasp and the sounds of reseeding footsteps and a closing door.

He listened only to hear a soft air conditioning above him. As soon as he was sure no one else was in the room he pushed himself up from what felt like a hospital bed and forced his arms forward to grasp onto the bandage around his eyes and ripped it off. What he wanted most was for the pain to vanish but he also wanted to see where he was. His mind was still clouded from any earlier occurrences and he wasn't able to communicate with Kurama for some reason.

As the bandage was removed from his blood stained eyes they throbbed in such an immense pain he had to re-close them before he was even able to take a quick glance at his surroundings.

"Ghaaaah! Gurrk...ahhaaaaa!" The pain was too much to handle and he threw his hands against his face and vigorously rubbed at his closed eyes. Fresh, new warm blood began to seep from them. "Chikushoooo! Ghaaaah!"

Footsteps rushed into his room and found the boy sitting up in his bed and thrashing about in pain. The heart monitor beeped furiously as his water IV and blood transfusions were knocked to the ground, breaking open.

One nurse rushed to his side. "Calm down..." They placed their hand at his shoulder only to have it slapped away.

The blond was growing in such pain that anyone whom attempted to get near him was either kicked aside or fell to the floor. Several more nurses rushed to the scene, now a total of nearly ten were in the room trying to calm the teen down.

"Please.."

"You need to stop or you'll get seriously hurt."

"What do we do?"

"He's in so much pain..."

"Stop..."

"He'll hurt himself!"

"Try to take hold of his arms..." This nurse was knocked to the ground by a flying punch from the boy. "G-get Godaime-sama!"

"Gurk...gha...ghahhhhhaaaaa! Ha...ha...haaaaa...!"

* * *

><p>Tsunade sat at her desk, her hands folded below her chin. She was in deep thought, unable to work on the piles of paper that stood before her. She herself had sent Naruto to the hospital at the time of the rescue team's arrival. She had been standing at the village gates pacing back and forth in anticipation.<p>

_He shouldn't wake up for a while now...I should really get back to my Hokage duties...or I could go for a drink or two...maybe seven..._

Suddenly the doors to her office were tossed open as three nurse rushed into the room.

"Godaime-sama-"

"Hokage-sama-"

"We need-"

"We need you at-"

"Naruto-"

"He woke up-"

"He's going crazy-"

"Nobody can do anything-"

"He's screaming and yelling-"

All three in chorus yelped. "Godaime-sama he's in serious pain!"

"He's going to hurt himself!"

Tsunade leaped from her desk and rushed passed the nurses and sped to the leaf hospital. _He wasn't supposed to wake up yet!_

Her heart was beating in pure fear and worry. She narrowed her eyes. "Dammit...I should have stayed with him."

She finally made it to the hospital and through a long corridor and into one of the many patient rooms. She was welcomed by a room full of nurses attempting to calm the screaming blond, toppling over and trying to hold onto the arms of the boy to anesthetize him.

"Ghaahhhh! It hurts...it hurts!" He brushed off another nurse and rubbed at his eyes with his hands in tough fists. "Tasukete...kudasai!" (Please help me)

"Naruto!" Tsunade rushed to his side, avoiding his thrashes and kicks. She snatched one of his arms at which he furiously struggled for release. "kid, calm down-"

"Let me go! I-I'm not going to be a test subject...dammit, it hurts!"

The fifth Hokage stared at him in pure shock. _Test subject? _"Naruto, stop it...you're going to hurt yourself." She went for his other arm and grabbed it before he was able to get away. With both hands in her hold she yelled out to the other nurses while the blond pulled and fought for his freedom. "You two, grab his legs."

Two nurses rushed over and pinned his legs to the bed.

"Ghahaaa...gh...let me go..." A waterfall of tears fell from his eyes and puddled all over the bed covers. "Please...gahaaa...rrrr...ng..."

"I need leather straps to restrain his arms and legs...now!" A nurse ran from the room and returned with the holds.

"I have them. Here."

"N-no...please...no...don't tie me up again! Please!" Naruto fought and struggled. Splatters of blood flew all over his white covers. "Guhaahuuu..."

Tsunade took the leather and wrapped it around the bed and tightly around the boy. "I'm so sorry..."

Naruto struggled desperately in the holds that kept him to the bed. "Let me go! Fuck!"

Tsunade placed her own hand into the boy's sweating and shivering one. "Re-bandage his eyes."

"Please...let me go!"

A nurse took fresh bandages and wrapped them around the struggling boy's head and over his bloodied eyes.

The blond sobbed in terror. "Please..."

Another nurse had come and placed a needle into the boy's arm, pushing a clear liquid into his vein.

He softly whimpered before his head drooped and he fell unconscious.

Tsunade sighed while most of the nurses dispersed and several cleaned the spilled IVs and replaced them with new ones. She placed a kiss on his forehead before turning to Shizune whom had walked in at the last moment.

"Tsunade-sama, why did he react like that...what was he talking about?"

"He's in a state of shock. I'm sure he's traumatized as well. He must be so confused..."

"Will he be alright?"

"All he needs is rest and recovery."

"And...what of Uchiha Sasuke?"

"I have Ibiki interrogating him. I'll decide what to do once I hear how it went."

As if on cue, a large, bold man walked into the room, stopping mid step at the doorway. He was completely shocked at the scene, though he thoroughly hid his emotions behind an emotionless face. "Godaime-sama, I've finished."

She turned her attention to the doorway. "How'd it go?" Her hand gripped tighter around the blond's own.

"He answered all of my questions accordingly and told me more than I asked. I have it on recorded. I sent the paperwork to your office."

"Arigato. Where is he?"

The man turned around for a moment and pulled something from behind the wall. He brought out the young Uchiha, his arms handcuffed behind his back. The raven's head hung low from exhaustion and his entire body was covered in bandages, concealing the wounds he had received from his recent battle with Naruto.

Sasuke stepped drowsily into the room and stopped mid-way, nearly toppling over onto the floor. He was dead-tired from his fight and from nearly five hours of interrogation. His eyes were covered in shadow below his eyelids.

Tsunade nodded and looked back at Naruto's unstable sleeping state before removing her hand from the blond's grip and stepping away from the hospital bed. She placed her hand on Sasuke's shoulder.

"It's alright, I'll take it from here. You're dismissed."

The man left with a final nod.

The Hokage faced the Uchiha, finally realizing how tired he was. She sighed. "Come on, follow me." She took hold of his arm, while he tagged lazily along.

The two finally made it to the Hokage tower, receiving many shocked glares along the way.

Tsunade closed the door behind them and pulled out her chair into the center of the room. "Sit down."

The teen fell against the chair, stifling a strained moan from pure exhaustion. He shuffled against the handcuffs that were tightly eating at his skin. He sighed before looking up with tired eyes. "I told them everything I knew about Akatsuki."

"I see." She looked at his twitching arms and realized that he was trying not to show his pained expression. "Here." She walked over to him and motioned for him to turn around. As he did she reached for his arms before freezing from her movement. "You wont try anything stupid, will you?"

He shook his head.

She uncuffed him and set herself to sit atop her desk. "Why-"

He stopped her from asking her question. "Is-Is Naruto okay?"

Tsunade nearly chocked on her own breath after hearing him. She took her composer and softly sighed. "He's should be fine in a week. I have a question."

His head flicked up in response.

"There were multiple wounds along his stomach." She inhaled after recalling his condition. "There was a patterned scar tracing the seal holding Kyuubi within himself. Where did that come from?"

Sasuke averted his onyx eyes. "It was Madara that did that."

"Why?"

"I honestly don't know."

"Do you know what they were doing on him?"

"Experimenting."

"On what?"

"I don't know."

Tsunade once again sighed. "I heard about the little battle you two had."

No reply.

"Naruto. He might be permanently blind."

* * *

><p><em>I really enjoy reviews. Please leave some!<em>

_Arigato!_


	30. Chapter 24: Recovery

Naruto awoke to find himself in the Tetragram seal, the large red cage standing before him. He sighed with relief and headed for the gate doors.

"Kurama."

No response.

"Kurama!"

Silence.

"Oi!" No reply. He softly mumbled. "Stupid fox."

Suddenly a growl broke through the steel of the double-gate doors. _**"Who the fuck are you calling stupid, mere human?!"**_

The blond narrowed his eyes and tapped his crossed arms, tilting his head ever so slightly. "What's your problem, eh? And what'd you mean, mere human!?"

_**"Khahahahahahahaha! All you humans are weak and pitiful. All you ever do is fucking relly on the powers of others when you have none yourselves!"**_

"Are you going insane or something? Anyway, where are we?"

_**"Kheh." **_

Naruto peered into the dark cage and found nothing behind a deep curtain of shadow. "I'm dead asleep and I can't get out. I'm bound or something..."

A low chuckle escaped from the prison. **_"Why don't you let me give you some of my power and help you escape? I'm sure you'd enjoy it."_**

Naruto's eyes widened in shock. "Some of your..."

_**"Together we can destroy those you hate."**_

"N-no..." The teen took a step backwards.

_**"Together we can achieve the greatest of powers."**_

"Kurama..." Another step.

_**"Together we can destroy Konoha."**_ Hot breath flew from the cell, blowing the strongest of winds at the boy's shaking body.

One more step sent him toppling to the ground. "What's wrong with you..."

A chuckle. _**"Together we can destroy the Shinobi world!"**_ _Its eyes burned through the darknes. Emitting a bright and blood like red glow. Not long after flangs glowed beneath the so called eyes. __** "we can kill everyone!"**_

"No!"

The gate was crushed beneath the demon fox's massive paws, smashing to the ground into a mere thousand pieces. The loud clang echoing throughout the cavern walls.

"Cut it out, Kurama!"

_**"Die with the rest of the planet underneath my monstrous powers! For I am The Demon Fox Kurama, The Devil Himself. The Nine-Tails!"**_

The Bijuu leaped from its confinement, risking no moment of pause, no mercy, only killing intent. _**"I'll kill you, koyonaro!"**_

Claws sliced at the air, aiming for its prey with malicious fury. The monster's eyes seemed to glow with such a fire the temperature in the room seemed to rise to a near two hundred degrees.

Naruto rolled from the recent slamming of paws. _What's up with him? _His mind was completely fresh out of ideas. What was he to do when... "Kurama, I don't want to play this game anymore!"

_**"Who said this was a damn**_** game?!"** Kyuubi growled and slapped its foot over the boy's body.

The blond struggled in his grasp. The demon's claws held tight around the boy's limbs, confining them from movement. He gasped in fear so loud that this sent the beast huffing in laughter and bursting into almost near tears.

**_"Now, you die!"_ **He threw his fangs at the boy's skull, crushing it in a single snap. Bright crimson blood sprayed through all four corners of the room, splattering along the walls and splashing at the thin layer of water's surface before slowly sinking in and spreading throughout, causing the water to stain itelf red.

The fox was silent for a moment before it licked its blood-stained teeth and jaws. **_"I'm free of this wimp of a human. Khahahahahahaha!"_**

* * *

><p>He woke in horror as the darkness continued to engulf his very soul. Not a single ray of light seemed to shine in this endless hell of confusion and pain. He pulled at his arms and legs, hoping that somehow he could brake free and not long after he realized he was in a terrible situation. His whole body was sweating from pure exhaustion but he didn't know why. His breathing was ragged and he didn't know why. Why did he feel like this?<p>

His head pounded, almost as if it had been crushed. Then he recalled what had recently happened and screamed out in terror. _No, I'm not dead...I can't be dead!_

Suddenly he felt a warm feeling over his shoulder and realized quickly that it was the hand of a human. He somewhat relaxed only to have another thought enter his mind. _That's right...I was here before...I can still hear the sound of something like an air conditioner..._

"Please, you need to calm down, Naruto-kun." A sweet voice calmly told him.

_It must have been a dream. _He flicked his head in fear towards the sound and received a gasp followed by rushing footsteps.

_I didn't mean to scare her_ off... He thought once again and struggled ever more against his restraints._ I swear, this feels like a hospital...but I could easily still be captured._

There was a soft chuckle from the far off side of...a room?

"You're supposed to be asleep." Footsteps approached the bed.

Naruto slightly flinched when he felt the figure come nearer. _I recognize that voice..._ "Granny-" He instantly stopped himself. _But how did I get here in the first place?_

"What's wrong, kid? Got nothing to say?"

_It sure sounds like her. Am I dreaming again?_ _No...__Genjutsu? Maybe._

"Are you feeling alright?"

He stopped himself from replying to the question.

The footsteps proceeded to approach him and his entire body stilled when he felt a cold hand against his sensitive abdomen. The heart monitored sped in the continual beeping sound. The hand shifted slightly in movement.

"It should heal in about two weeks."

_This doesn't feel right at all! How the hell could I have gotten back to Konoha? The last thing I remember was fighting with Sasuke...where is he now? Did we get caught before the rescue party came? Was there even a rescue party?_

He slightly shifted under the hand. It was cold...just like that snake's hand. _Could I really be under some Genjutsu? If my hands weren't bound I could try and release it. Was this done on purpose? Dammit..._

"Naruto, do you realize where you are?"

The blond was afraid to answer. _Madara would be the type to ask something like that._

A sigh was heard. "You're in the hospital. It's me, Tsuna-." She stopped herself. "Granny."

A smile escaped his lips but he instinctively pulled it back. _No...this is a trick._

"Naruto..." She placed her other hand onto his cheek and received a whimper followed by a flinch. He really doesn't know where he is. "The rescue team I sent found you and Sasuke at the edge of Konoha's borders. You were horribly wounded and you've been unconscious for nearly four days."

_Four days? Does that explain my splitting headache and so many dreams?_

The hand on his cheek was removed and placed over his eyes. "Does that hurt?"

_That's what both of them would say!_ He swallowed before he shook his head.

Tsunade removed her hands from the boy and peeled away at the bandages at his eyes. If he hasn't gone blind I just hope he recognizes where he is.

The last of the bloodied bandage was removed and pkaced on top of a side table. Naruto immediately blinked his eyes open, attempting to remove the blurriness that was constricting his sight. The room around him swayed in between darkness and light. He continued desperately to focus them.

Suddenly, a hand was placed around the leather binding his arms. He turned to the figure and saw that she was unbuckling the straps! Once it was removed he threw his hands up in such a fury the wind from his action sent multiple papers flying across the room.

"Release!" He yelled. Nothing changed. "Release, dammit!" Still no response. "Release, release, release, release...release..." He turned his gaze toward the woman that stood there staring in complete shock.

Her bright blond hair swayed slightly and marked her smooth, pale complexion of her skin. Her eyes shined so bright even in the dim light emitting from a glowing light bulb. She smiled slightly.

_This...this can't be a Genjutsu. Can it? He was in a loss for words, unsure of how to respond. What do I do?_

_"Trust, Naruto."_

_Who is that?_

_"Have you forgot me already, my little orange Hokage?"_ The voice seemed to flow smoothly from his brain itself.

"M-ma?"

Tsunade continued to watch him in cofusion, following his gaze to the side of a blank wall.

A red-haired woman stood leaning forward while holding her hands behind her back. A deep smile was engraved along her cheeks. _"Of course, ya' know."_

"B-but, ma? Why are you even here? I thought you-"

_"Naruto, I'm in your heart. I'll always be with __you."_ She took a step to the side as a shimmering yellow light appeared. It lengthened in size into the form of a body. _"And so wil your father."_

_"Hey, son."_

"Dad, ma?" His blue eyes filled with the shine of tears. The water glinted and he blinked them away with a quick, swinging motion. "I missed you so much..." The tears soon fought their way through and poured down the side of his face.

_"Naruto, we love you and so does Konoha."_

Minato stepped closer to his wife. _"This isn't a Genjutsu. Trust me, it's real."_

**_"Naruto, they're right."_**

"Kurama, where were you?"

_**"Kheh. Asleep, you bastard. Chakra exhaustion after helping you, remember?"**_

"I-I do..." The tears continued to rain down.

_"Naruto, we love you."_ Kushina blew a kiss at her son and the two faded away.

Minato waved at the blond. _"I believe in you, remember that."_

"I love you..."

They faded from his vision and returned the stunned Tsunade. She had only heard Naruto's side of the conversation and was completely confused. Just then was when he realized whom was sitting next to him and he burst into a crying laughter. He rubbed his sore arm along his face and failed in his attempt to wipe the tears.

Tsunade found that he was smiling and she lent him into her outstretched arms. Wrapping him into a warm, love-filled hug. "Glad you're back, kid."

The blond was shocked at first and soon enough his worry eased and he returned the hug.


	31. Chapter 25: welcome back

**Rosebunse:**_ To your earlier review I have to admit that I also agree 100% with what you said. Anyway, it's my first story and I'm really high on finishing this one to begin an even better one. I hope this makes up for chapter 24. Thanks for your very helpful review. Arigatogossaimasu!_

* * *

><p>The second he awoke he realized that the atmosphere in the room had changed dramatically from a warm and friendly to a spine-tingling awfulness. Naruto's head was pounding with such a fury that when he lifted himself from the bed it sent him reeling back in pain. <em>Dammit...<em>

The darkened corners of the room seemed to weigh in on each other and spread throughout the center of the room, engulfing in the frightened boy into a deep clutch of shadow. For some odd reason his spine wouldn't stop tingling and he felt as though his whole body had frozen over. He was breathing ragged and his neck hairs stood on end. Somebody was watching him, he could tell.

Naruto forced himself back into a sitting position and readied himself if he had to make a break for it. He steadied his eyes to one shadow, in which he felt was the most disturbing of them all. The moment he inhaled a movement caught his eyes. In that second of horror he leaped from the bed, ripping out the IVs and completely forgetting of his injuries, only concentrating on the closed door not meters away from his current position.

_Shit! I have to get out of here!_ He lunged the last foot and gripped at the door's knob.

Suddenly, a hand shot out and pulled back both his arms, causing him to stumble. He attempted to yell out when a hand shot across his mouth, blocking his muffled screams from being heard. He was dragged to the edge of the room where he struggled in the cold grip trying ever so hard to be released.

He felt the arm drop his hands for a second only to have them tightly bound at his sides. Something cold slithered around him and squeezed his wriggling arms.

Naruto looked down and was sickened at the sight. The typical white snake was glaring at him with cold lifeless eyes, its mouth curled back in what looked like a smirk.

The hand around his mouth was removed for only a second, leaving no time for the blond to yell out for help, and was replaced with a dirty, red gag. He kicked back in frustration and so ever hoped that one of his thrusts would land a blow on one of the many equipment in the room. He failed miserably as his enemy realized his intention and pulled him back further into the corner.

Tears edged their way out of his watery blue eyes from the thought of having to go through the same thing over again. _Please...someone help me...!_

A voice soon rested close to his ear. "Now, Naruto-kun. Be a good boy and stop thrashing about."

If there was still a means of escape he couldn't give up!

"Naruto-kun."

He only continued to fight against the hold of his captor.

A sigh escaped from the man's mouth. "Alright. If that's how you want it?" Shuffling in a bag was the last thing heard before something sharp was roughly placed into the blond's leg and the sound of a muffled scream echoed around the room's corner.

Naruto gasped and sputtered behind the gag, fighting the urge to let his threatening tears roll down his cheek. The pain was too immense to handle as the sharp object was twisted around his thigh. _Let me go, you fucking bastard! _He wanted so desperately to cry these words out loud. He groaned in pain and kicked out with his other leg, attempting to move from where the pain was directed.

The object was removed and replaced by fingers which roughly made their way in the deep gash, almost as if they were feeling around for his bone. They sunk in deeper with every movement and Naruto couldn't help but release an agonizing yelp.

"Naruto-kun." The voice whispered into his ear. "I hope you're prepared for a bit of fun." The fingers pressed at the word 'fun'.

_Gah! Let me go...dammit!_

Finally, the hand was removed from his leg and he inhaled what little oxygen he could. His entire body was shivering and he was covered in his own sweat. He closed his eyes, fighting back the tears once again.

Blood was starting to spill from the open wound and spread out along the floor. Haha...damn not this again...where are the damn nurses in this motherfucking hospital?!

His chest cried for oxygen, his covered mouth greatly affected his breathing since he was still weak from recovery and bieng stabbed by some psycho.

Naruto felt a hand place Itself at his neck, softly caressing it with cold fingers. "You didn't think it'd be that easy to leave, did you?" A slight snicker left his mouth.

Damn bastard...

Kabuto continued his low chuckling and placed his other hand onto the opposite side of the blond's neck. He squeezed his fingers together against the teen's windpipe. "How long can you go without oxygen?"

Damn...he's turning more like Orochimaru by the second!

The fingers squeezed again and received a faint cry. His leg kicking out once again. The hands continued a sick pattern of releasing for a moment and returning to tighten their grip around Naruto's neck. It was already becoming bruised from the nonstop abuse.

Naruto inhaled only to have it thrust back out of his lungs. He screamed as loud he could but what was returned was only the snake's chuckles of amusement. The strain was so tiring that the boy forgot to breath when his neck was slightly released, his eyes already beginning to close.

The grip was quickly pulled back and he lunged for the air that hung before him. His lungs working twice the amount to receive oxygen.

Granny where are you...

"Now, that wasn't much fun. I thought you would last a bit longer."

I wonder why I didn't, you bastard!

His heart lurched in pain and his head dropped backward to be caught in those cold hands again.

"Kukuku. To weak to even sit up."

When I get loose I'm gonna murder you and dance on your grave! What dance would you like? What a shame I can't say it to his face.

Kabuto pulled one of his hands from behing his head and parted the blond hair that covered Naruto's blue eyes. They were slightly open reveal tears filling them.

Another chuckle. "Go ahead, cry. You know you want to."

Naruto cloeed his eyes growled beneath his breath. I don't wanna go through this again...for all I know they might decide to just remove Kurama from me...that's it!

His mind yelled, "Kurama! Answer me, where are you?"

There was ho reply. He was so weak that he couldn't even escape to his mind scape.

"Kurama...please."

The thing that Naruto hated most poured down his cheek. One single tear that earned a smirk upon Kabuto's face.

"Isn't that better?" He took his thumb and wiped the water off of Naruto's face. What was returned was a death stare. "Ahaha...you really are something, Naruto-kun."

Kabuto removed a second object in front of the boy and lightly chuckled at his response, continuing to kick out and fight against his bonds, his grunts of pain growing in intensity as the object was stabbed into his right shoulder.

Gah! No...!

He yelled out in fury as more tears fell once again. A sharpened kunai was slowly jabbing through his skin and making its way to his bones.

"Stop!" His scream came out no more than a muffle.

"I'm sorry. What was that?" Kabuto pushed it forward another inch.

"Stoopp! Guh..." The pain from his leg and his arm was to unbearable to handle at once. Why will no one help me!?

His blood was spilling immensely down his arm and past his fingertips, causing a puddle of red to form beneath him.

"Kabuto." A deep voice suddenly sounded at the entrance to the room. At the voice Kabuto stopped in his tracks.

Naruto peered through slit eyes, immediately recognizing who it was and losing all hope he may have had.

Madara stared down at the blond with emotionless eyes. "It seems we meet again, Uzumaki Naruto." He stalked forward until he was close enough to bend down and meet eye to eye. He thrust his hand forward and caught his hair in a strong grasp, pushing it slightly backward to reveal the boy's exposed neck.

Naruto swallowed at how close the two were. He didn't like being touched by these villains. By any villain in terms.

He panted heavily, struggling to find any sort of oxygen, still finding it hard to breathe.

"Kabuto, the rope." Madara only continied to stare at the blond as his assistant released the snake around the boy and proceeded to shuffle in his cloak for what the masked man had asked for.

Naruto's entire body slumped forward. He couldn't seem to lift himself or even move his arms for that matter. I need to do something...but I feel so weak. His fingers unconsciously twitched at his side. I need to get a grip of myself!

Then, it was too late. Kabuto had already placed the rope around him, wrapping it and knotting it with great strength.

Naruto coughed out and struggled against the binding for it was cutting deep Into his skin, causing him to bleed. He gasped for air, finding it too hard to breathe.

Madara sighed turning his gaze for a second. "Kabuto..."

The blond heard a 'tsk' and the ropes suddenly loosened. He inhaled and coughed out once again. He clamped his eyes shut and another set of tears poured down.

"Naruto, stop crying." The masked man removed his hand from his hair and placed it on his chin, shaking it roughly. This only caused a second barrage of tears. Blood was starting to trickle down his chin along with the continual flow of saliva.

The masked man finally lost his patience and slapped at the boy's face, smacking him out of whatever trance he felt he was under. "Come, we're going." He grapped Naruto by his shoulder and lifted him to his feet, at which he easily collapsed. "Damn it..." He carried the boy bridal style, with the teen growling beneath his breath. His head fell limply against Madara's chest.

Please...help me...

The three, once again, teleported from Konoha.


	32. Chapter 26: Tell me nothing good

The three finally landed at their feet, at least Madara and Kabuto did. The masked man still held on tightly to the shivering body of the bleeding blond.

Naruto was too afraid to even open up his eyes. He was even too afraid to turn his head in his utmost position of leaning against the chest of the large man. His body was shaking uncontrollably but he couldn't understand why? _Oh, that's right. I heard them telling me something about some...Sodium...Valcate...no, Sodium Valproate. Damn side effects are messing with me._

The teen's breathing caught in his throat and his entire chest heaved. He froze for a second only to stop in pain and have a seizure run through his entire system. He coughed for breath only to find none. I can't breathe! He thrashed in his hold, hoping to find release and oxygen along the way.

"Naruto, cut it out." The masked man tightened his grip around the blond. He only continued to struggle and fight against the pressing fingers. "Naruto!"

He gasped for breath and fought desperately, hoping to have release from his hold. _I-I can't breathe! _"Can't...breathe..." His muffled voice sounded strained and painful.

Kabuto looked the way the boy was and let out a sinister chuckle. "Madara. He said he can't breathe."

"Goddammit!" The masked man growled and set down the boy, keeping his head up and removing the gag.

As soon as he was freed of that restraint he coughed and sputtered; gasping for as much breath as his lungs could take before he was forced to exhale. "Ghah!" *Cough.

Madara placed his hand against Naruto's chest and after placing his fingers atop the side of the boy's throat; checking for his heartbeat. "Kabuto, his heart is beating too fast."

The cloaked man bent down and felt at the whiskered teen's chest as well. "Yes, I see what you mean. He's in shock, I suppose."

"From what?"

"Haha..."

"Ah, I see." Madara also chuckled.

Naruto turned his head away from the two. Blood continued to trail down his chin and into his shirt; staining it slightly. "Bastards..." He was brought back into the air by the man and he was frightened by the sudden movement, nearly feeling himself go nauseous. He clenched his teeth together as he felt a cold shiver run up his spine. He closed his eyes and sighed. _Somehow...someway...I'm going to have to make it through this. I'm going to make it no matter what. I'll never give up! _

He felt the arms underneath him shift as he was thrown to the ground. His body seemed to crunch beneath him onto the cold stone, his injured leg and arm spitting out large spurts of red liquid. "Gah! Fuck! Damn bastard fucking hell!"

A chuckle behind him. The man in the red cloak bent down next to the groaning blond. "Who's the 'damn bastard fucking hell?'"

Naruto spat out. "The both of you!"

Madara was heard laughing slightly. "Right. Yes, we are."

"What the hell is your problem?!"

The masked man stepped over and bent down beside Kabuto the exact same way. He extended a finger and poked at one of Naruto's whisker-like marks at which he gritted his teeth and growled. This only caused the Uchiha to chuckle again. "Are we going to have fun with you..."

Naruto couldn't help but have a shred of fear radiate off himself. His eyes widened self-consciously until he realized what his mind was performing and furrowed his eyebrows at the two staring down at him.

Kabuto pushed the glasses with an index finger. "Afraid, are we, Naruto-kun?"

He didn't answer.

"Now that Sasuke isn't here I don't have to follow by his child-ish little rules." Madara smacked the boy softly across his cheek. "You're going to have to deal with me more than you can handle."

_Rules? More than I can handle? What the hell?_

"Kabuto, undo his ropes. You know what to do."

A smile followed by the cloaked man to lift himself from the ground and position himself behind Naruto. He felt the ropes removed but didn't dare to move for Madara was over him and pointing a kunai at his throat. The ropes were soon not long after replaced by metal shackles that were placed behind his back. As soon as they were clipped on the blond felt his chakra highly deteriorate. He felt more weak than he had felt not long before.

All Madara had to say was, "Chakra-resistants" and he automatically knew why he felt so weak.

"And to make this a bit more fun..." The Uchiha pulled out the red gag and held it for a while in front of the blond before wrapping it around his eyes.

"H-hey, what the hell?!"

He laughed beneath his breath and once again poked at a whisker-like mark. "Let the games begin."


	33. Chapter 27: let the games commense

Naruto was covered in his own blood from head to toe. His entire body had cuts and bruises, old and new, gushing out and causing the most of pain. Shuriken were thrown all over the floor with blood on all its sharp ends.

_Kyuubi, where are you...I need your help..._

Madara stared down at the pitiful teen, crumpled on the ground, bones broken and tears pouring from his eyes. "Do you want to tell us something, Uzumaki?"

He looked up at the man, though he couldn't see him. "N-never..."

He sighed and grabbed Naruto by the scruff of his shirt, pulling his limp body into the air. "Is that so?" He pushed him against the wall, hitting his head roughly against the stone.

"Gah!" His sight was blurring up and slowly becoming duller by the minute, besides the fact that he was still blindfolded. He couldn't seem to process anything apart from the darkness that was closing into his vision. Something wet was trailing down his neck and his head was throbbing. _Damn...I think I hit my head..._

The menacing voice was so close to his ear that he could feel the hot breath ruffling his hair. "So, do you still have nothing to say?"

"I-I..." His blond head fell and he instantly lost consciousness.

* * *

><p>"So...Sasuke. Why did you come back anyways?" Tsunade pressed her hands beneath her chin.<p>

Sasuke looked up at her from the hospital bed. "I already told interrogation."

"I want to hear it from your own mouth."

The Uchiha sighed before settling himself into a sitting position. "I've completed my goals."

"And that would be..."

"I gained my powers from Orochimaru and I got my revenge on my brother. I have no other reason to be away anymore."

"Is that the only reason why?"

He stared at her in confusion. "What other reason would there be?"

Tsunade chuckled. "Are you sure? Maybe...a certain boy...a certain blond, maybe?"

Sasuke blushed slightly. "N-no..." He flung a finger at the Hokage whom was laughing at his flustering. "And I don't think of him as anything else besides my brother, so don't go get any ideas!"

A silence seemed to fall over them. "So...how's he doing?"

"Who?"

Sasuke stared at her, emotionless. "Naruto. Sakura said he wasn't blind, after all. I want to hear it from you."

She lowered her hands into her lap. "He's a lot better than when he first got here, I can tell you that. That 'fight' of yours took a great toll on him."

He dropped his gaze in guilt. It was his fault that Naruto had become so injured. I mean, the Uchiha was also injured (muscle and bone-wise) but the blond had been damaged from torture AND from chakra exhaustion. Not to mention also being blown at with fire square in the face.

"Hey, kid, don't worry about it. I'm 100% sure he'll forgive you."

The Uchiha nodded. "When...when do you think that I can see him?

She stood from her seat and headed for the door. "Why not now?"

Sasuke smiled slightly and lifted himself from his bed and walked over to the Hokage whom was heading down the hallway now. The two of them held a smile pressed upon their lips as they moved door after door and turning the mapped left to where the blond's room was. But as soon as they had turned a worried looking nurse bumped into the Hokage, slightly losing her balance.

"H-Hokage-sama...there was an incident...we don't know what happened-we can't- we can't find him-anywhere!"

Tsunade waved her hand over her face. "Chotto. What incident?"

"Naruto-kun...we can't find him..."

"What?!" She thrust her way forward, Sasuke following close behind. She skidded to a stop at an open door, empty and dark. On the floor was a splatter of bright coloured blood. She fell to her knees before the sight, tears threatening to fall from her eyes.

Sasuke was several paces behind, he was as shocked as the Hokage herself but he was beginning to feel rage burn through his very soul.

Tsunade couldn't fight the tears that were now pouring down. "I-it's all my fault...I should have placed guards...ANBU...I should have put myself here..."

The Uchiha growled beneath his breath. "Godaime-sama...I swear I'll find him. I'll making that damn Madara pay...I swear." _I'll find you...otouto._

* * *

><p>Naruto felt his chest heave and his arms twitch. He knew he couldn't move them and the twitching only started to mock him. He wanted so desperately to be free from his pain but what he wanted the most was to be able to see if the two had left or not. He wanted to see what they had done to his body, even. He was confused. <em>Why don't they just perform the ritual? Why are they making me suffer like this...?<em>

Then, he thought. Why was he wishing such things? He was nearly begging for them to remove Kurama and for destruction of the leaf...the Shinobi world. _I don't give a damn what happens to me...I'll never betray my village!_

He sighed. The blond had been through so much in who knows how long it had taken. The men had ruthlessly kicked him around, punched him, pushed him, slammed him against walls, the floor, stabbed at him, and threw shuriken from directions unknown.

**Flashback**

"I'm going to make this simple. You tell me where Hachibi is and I won't hurt you anymore."

Naruto scoffed. "Not until you extract Kurama..."

He heard the man chuckle and he felt as a hand was placed roughly underneath his chin. "Will you tell me?"

"Like hell, I will."

Kabuto could be heard laughing in the background. "I told you he wouldn't give in. Why not use Genjutsu."

Naruto's heartbeat slightly raced. That was probably the most effective way to get information out of anyone; by messing with their mind.

To the blond's relief, he let go of his chin and the man sighed in front of him. "I did tell you that I wasted my chakra on that last extraction, didn't I?"

"Gomen...gomen." The snake didn't sound sorry at all.

"In fact..." He grabbed at the boy's hair whom let out a soft whimper. "I have something better planned." He lifted Naruto to his feet, though he could barely stand from his injured leg. "Let's make a deal. If you can find the entrance than I'll let you go."

That's a messed up way of screwing with someone...

"Go on."

He was shoved to the side by the masked man. The blond tripped over his own feet but caugh himself at the last second.

Madara chuckled. "Come on. I haven't got all day."

Dammit...this isn't funny.

Naruto dragged himself forward, attempting to sense at his surroundings and anywhere away from the Uchiha. He stepped over to one side and felt his hand place itself against a stone wall. The blond gripped his fingers along the slabs and cracks in the stone and pulled himself forward.

A voice sounded near his ear. "Oh, that's right. I forgot to tell you that I'll be sticking around very close to you, to make sure you don't accidentally find the exit."

A fist collided with Naruto's stomach, knocking the wind from his lungs. He crouched low, growling and gasping beneath his breath. Then, the man kneed the boy in the face, bringing him flying upward and slamming his own head against the wall. Blood began to well from his nose and his eyes underneath the blindfold were caught in the impact and throbbed.

"I don't think I gave you permission to bend down."

Naruto growled out in fury. "I don't need your fucking permission!"

A grasp around Naruto's neck made contact. "Well, isn't that funny. Kabuto, if you don't mind."

"Of course I won't. I'll enjoy it, that's what matters."

Shuriken implanted themselves into the boy's arms, legs, and body. "Gah!"

**End flashback**

Naruto twitched at the lingering memory. No matter what, I won't give where Octopops is hidden. I won't!

Please someone...I can't do this alone.


	34. Chapter 28: Glowing eyes

Sasuke closed his eyes and sat atop his bed. He was tired but he could feel that if he tried to concentrate he would be able to find him, maybe even find a trace of his chakra somewhere out there.

Three ANBU had been placed outside his door, Tsunade still didn't have complete trust over him.

He dropped himself to lying on his bed, opened his eyes, and activated his signature Sharingan. He soon enough found himself falling into a deep sleep.

* * *

><p>The Uchiha's eyes fluttered open to the sight of a dark, sewer-like surrounding. "What is this dump?" He pulled himself up from a thin layer of water that flowed around the entire area. His feet echoed along the bouncing waves as he took in his surroundings, still trying to collect where and how he had got there in the first place.<p>

"Hello!" He called and received no answer. _It's not like I was expecting one, though._

He continued forward only to be stopped by a curving hall in which led to multiple openings. He turned and followed the doors and outward towards one larger which stood out more than the other ones. This one was larger and held unreadable symbols along the top. "I wonder what's over there?" He stepped over to the door and found that he was hearing soft sounds. The sounds of something almost like weeping...who was that crying?

The light was dim and dark, hard to make out what was at the end of the room. Two figures, one larger by six times than the other.

* * *

><p>Naruto could feel himself losing consciousness. He still couldn't make out if the two men where there but concluded they weren't after realizing if they were he would most likely be getting kicked and punched around at the moment. He sighed and his body fell limp.<p>

He opened his eyes and found himself free of his binds. "Wh-" Before he could ask anything his sight lay before him a large, red mass of fur. At the foxy grin of the Bijuu it bought Naruto into a downpour of tears. "Kurama...where have you been...I missed you so much and...and...and I felt...I felt so...so lonely...I didn't have anyone to talk to..." suddenly his voice cracked and was replaced with anger. "Where were you?! You left me alone to deal...to deal with those bastards! Why did you leave me!? You... I... uuh...gurk..." The blond fell to the ground in a heap as water streaked down his face.

Kyuubi looked sadly at the boy. "Kheh. Don't go crying. Look, you- hey, are you even listening to me?"

Naruto didn't reply. He was down on his knees, rubbing his tears and covering his pitiful looking face from view.

The fox pushed himself from his previous position of laying against his arms and stalked over to him. "Hey, kid..."

"Kyuubi, don't take another damn step!"

He turned his massive head to behold a small, male figure not standing far off, Sharingan burning into his fur. "Uchiha Sasuke...I never thought I'd see you here again."

"So did I. Now, get away from him or I'll burn that pelt right off your hide."

He chuckled. "Khehehe! I ain't doing nothing that your piece of crap mouth tells me to do." He took another step towards Naruto.

"I said don't move!" Sasuke leapt forward only to be stopped by a flying hand.

"Stop, will you?!" Naruto stood on his feet, both hands were extended to stop both bickering males. His blue gaze fell on the Uchiha. "Sasuke..." Before he could respond to what he was doing he had wrapped both his arms around the raven and was crying over his shoulder. He gripped harder around Sasuke.

The teen only stood there in complete shock. He didn't know how to react to the blond and only let him stand there for another moment before he pushed him away. "Hey, dobe. Fancy seeing you here.

Kurama growled. "Fancy indeed."

Sasuke sent the fox a glare and turned back to Naruto whom had calmed a bit. His voice turned stern. "Why the hell isn't he in his cage?"

"And why the hell aren't you in one, Uchiha!"

Naruto walked over to the fox and wrapped himself around one of the large paws and sent Sasuke a wide grin. "We became friends, dattebane."

"Kheh."

"Oi, Sasuke, you don't look to hot." The blond had been referring to the raven's tired expression and lazy outfit of a plain, blue tshirt and grey stretch pants. He wore no shoes.

"Kheh."

"Dobe, you don't look too good yourself." He had finally noticed the horrible condition the teen was in. His clothes of a white tshirt and white pants were no good if you were covered with blood, bruises and cuts all over your arms, legs, and face. A ring of purple and blue surrounded his right eye.

"Oh." Naruto had found himself looking so beat up so often that he couldn't picture his body having a healthy tan and free of his own blood and injuries.

Silence fell over them.

"Hey, Uchiha, I suggest you find the kid and get him some help fast."

Sasuke turned to glare at the fox. "How the hell am I supposed to find him?"

"I'll try to release as much of my chakra as I can and you get the job of sensing it out. There's nothing else I can think of."

"Oi, kurama, are you telling me that there's a chance of finding me!?"

The Kyuubi sighed. "Yes, and I would need you to go to bed for a while in order to send out my chakra."

Naruto stared at him in disbelief. "Go to sleep? How do I know this won't be the last time I wake up?! I'm NOT going to sleep and you can't make me, dammit!"

Sasuke sighed and turned to the blond. "Naruto, do I have something in my eye?"

He faced Sasuke with interest. "I don't see any-" His body fell to the ground, which was immediately caught by the fox's swishing tail.

"Okay, so send it out, will you?" The Uchiha's Mangekyo returned to his typical onyx eyes.

"Kheh. I'm only doing this because Naruto's in trouble."

"Whatever." With that, he closed his eyes and woke up in his bed. He concentrated his Sharingan on to finding the Kyuubi's. Not long after he could feel the ominous, red chakra. "Four miles from here. Those two are idiots for staying so close to Konoha."


	35. Chapter 29: Done in by your own

Naruto could feel himself losing to unconsciousness all over again. He tried to move his hands and found that they only twitched but his arms were completely immobile. His shoulders both felt as though they had been cleanly popped from their sockets. What made everything the ever more worse was the feeling and smell of his own blood spilling from his injuries to form a pool of the horrible, metalic smelling, crimson fluid that he had become all too familiar with. It seemed that every time he bled he was given only a few moments of freedom from the fluid only to return to his original position.

He gritted his teeth together. And it was all because of those two damn bastards. They were the only reason why he had nearly given into the darkness and the grasping hands of death. But...a soft smile pursed at the edge of his lips. He recalled the short encounter he had had with Sasuke and Kurama. They had both given him comforting words, though the two had bickered with each other more than devise a plan. In the end it had turned out that the Kyuubi had sent out a signal for Sasuke, but the blond didn't know for sure if it had been received. The fox had "overexerted" himself and was now in a deep sleeping state in which he was unable to communicate.

Naruto pushed at his legs and whimpered when he moved his right thigh for it was still with the fresh stab wound. He felt dizzy as more blood poured from the gash. He moved his arm, somehow managing to move it to his abdomen (Madara had removed the cufs and replaced the chakra resistants with braces) and gripped at his stomach.

"Why do they always mess with my stomach..." He had been referring to a long scar that went in a straight line from hip to hip. Scratches, bruises, stabs, scars...blood everywhere. He just couldn't stand it anymore.

The sounds of shuffling feet echoed around the room. Naruto's entire body tensed to the noises and he struggled to lift himself from the ground. No matter what, he didn't want to be found lying down.

"Naruto-kun."

Dammit...that voice...

"How are you feeling today? Better, I hope."

"Shut...it, will you?"

"Why are you so mad? Well, unless you don't want food I can understand."

Naruto froze for a moment to consider what he had just been told. Food? Damn, he was acting like some animal.

He chuckled softly. "Oh, how I do wish I could snap you in half."

S-snap me...? He has an even more screwed up mind than I thought. Now how about that food- what the hell's wrong with me?! I'm doing it again. He felt his belly twist in pain and growled when he recognized the sweet aroma filling the room. It felt nice and warm, too.

"Madara forced me to feed you. I don't know why, though, if-" He had stopped from completing his sentence when he was interrupted.

"Kabuto, hurry it up. And don't forget what I told you." The menacing voice sounded no more than three feet from the blond's current position. Madara had most likely teleported to the spot.

"I- I'm not...hungry..." He silently punched himself across the face after saying those horrible words. It was complete bullshit that he wasn't hungry. In fact, he was on the brink of starvation (in his own mind),

Kabuto knelt down on his knees and lifted the boy by his hair, strands ripping themselves from their roots. He heard Naruto whimper slightly, trying his best to hide the pain that was flowing through him. "It seems that you are a terrible liar. Being on fluids for an entire weak can do some damage to the body, you know."

You don't say, dumbass. I ain't being fed by the likes of you.

Kabuto noticed the silence and turned to the masked man, receiving a nod, and turned back to Naruto. "I guess I have no other choice then to force it into you."

Just try it, asshole.

Naruto had been placed against a wall, his back slamming into the cold stone. He felt his hands clamped into place by his side and his neck bound against the wall. The smell of wood was so close that he was a hundred percent sure that what was restricting his movements must have been wood style. The face of Captain Yamato flashed through his mind.

"Naruto-kun, why do you have to make this so hard."

He gritted his teeth together when he felt the cold hands place themselves at his jawline. His teeth were parted and not long after a spoon was shoved into his throat. Warm chicken soup was pushed so far down that he was inwardly chocking and coughing but Kabuto was closing his mouth so tight that he had no choice but to swallow. It was good as hell, but he didn't want to be fed by 'him'.

"Come now. You look as though you're quite enjoying that." Madara was chuckling.

Naruto wanted so badly to reply with a retort but was unable to when Kabuto had pushed another spoonful into his mouth. He was struggling to breathe though he was able to manage since it took a while for the snake to refill the spoon. Once again, he was force fed.

I'm going to kill them...I swear, I'm going to kill them.

"Kukuku. This is rather hilarious."

"Gah...shut it will you?" Naruto was getting annoyed not just by being fed but also that Kabuto was acting more and more like Orochimaru.

"I would prefer not to."

Naruto growls. "Bastard."

"Kabuto." The masked man's voice vibrated near the blond's ear. "Let's wrap this up."

"Right."

Huh? Wrap what up? What are they-

A hand places itself at Naruto's stomach and lifts his bloodied shirt to his chest. A shiver makes its way along his spine when he feels the cold fingers tracing at an invisible mark on his abdomen.

"Madara...you're not planning to do what I think, are you?"

Oh god...

Naruto's breathing becomes rather ragged and fast when he felt a finger push itself roughly against his skin.

Madara moves his hand around the teen's stomach before he chuckles darkly. "No. It'll be much more fun than that." HHis hand makes his way to the pouch at his side and he pulls out a kunai, one created with three points, and thrusts it deep into the bare stomach, pushing it with greater force so he could hear the sweet screams and the faint sounds of blood spurting from the wound to echoe and bounce on the stone floor of the cave.

Naruto's eyes role back and his mouth is wide, screaming with all force he could send out.

The end is near...done in by my own father's prized possession...a tool used to strengthen his resolve, causing those who dared face him to cower and pray. The very own weapon...of Nimakaze Minato.

* * *

><p><em>ok, so I hope this chapter didn't suck as much as I thought it did. Well, you know the drill. Please review and tell me what you think.<em>

_Arigato!_


	36. Chapter 30: Breaking point

The pain...the pain is too much to bear. Why can't I do anything? Why can't I think straight? Why can't I react? All I can do...is scream?

I've been thinking this over and over again but I can't...why can't my body do what my mind is saying? I don't...understand...weren't they coming? Wasn't I going to be rescued from this hell? If I don't do something...if I don't do something fast...

Then

I'll

Really

Die...

* * *

><p>Sasuke Uchiha was in deep distraught. His best friend looked in so much pain that Sasuke even felt nauseous himself. His best friend, the number one knucklehead ninja, the orange hokage, the nine-tails jinchuuriki, was dyeing in the hands of the most formidable enemy in the present time. My very own dobe.<p>

"Sasuke, how much further?" Kakashi lept for the sprinting Uchiha, trying his best to stay at the raven's pace.

A smile escaped the Uchiha's lips. "We're here."

A cave was right in front of them, a massive wall of stone extending for miles long.

"Sakura." Sasuke turned to the pink-haired Kunoichi. "You know what to do."

"Cha!" And her fist connected with the wall.

* * *

><p>The screaming stopped. It was quiet. Almost too quiet to have ever believed after so much pain and torture of never a soft and silent moment. It almost felt like a sweet bliss. A sweet, sweet bliss.<p>

"Madara."

Fuck, I'm still alive to hear that voice...that damn voice...

"What is it?"

"Konoha shinobi are here. Sasuke, too."

"Damn those persistent leaf. Zetsu."

A new voice entered the conversation. "Yes, Madara-sama."

"Keep them busy, will you?"

"Right."

"Kabuto, I'm sure you want to join as well?"

"I was waiting for a formidable opponent. I'll be back in a few moments."

The sounds of reseeding footsteps and an annoyed sigh. "Let's get this over with, shall we? Uzumaki Naruto?"

I wish I could kill him... "Damn asshole..."

"I'm glad you still have some strength in you. If you didn't, well, you'd be in a lot more pain. Say goodbye to the living world."

Then, the pain returned. The screaming that somehow managed to escape from the burning and broken voice, tears that he thought were no longer there escaped from his sad, blue eyes.

Will I really die? Or will they make it in time?

His stomach was burning so, so much and his entire body was covered in a painful sweat. His heart throbbed against his chest, feeling almost as though it were trying to pry itself free from this aching, bleeding body.

Bubbling red chakra pooled from the blond and into the hand of the, so called, "Masked man, Uchiha Madara".

* * *

><p>"Sasuke, you take care of these Zetsu, I'll fight off Kabuto!" Kakashi drew his Kunai forward and sliced open a zetsu before heading to the front of the group where Sasuke was fighting against the predecessor snake.<p>

The Uchiha growled and continued to battle against him. "No, Kakashi. I'll finish him off."

"But-"

A voice broke in. "Ladies, move aside and let everyone else get a chance!" Sakura smashed her fist into the ground, a mere inch from Kabuto's face.

The snake frowned. "Damn ninja."

Kakashi agreed with the pink-haired Kunoichi. "Sai, Kiba, Hinata, and Shikamaru, you stay here and fight them off."

"Hai!"

"Team 7, follow me." He dodged around Hinata whom was fighting off Kabuto who had tried to chase after the ssilver-haired man.

Kiba stabbed at three zetsu. "Hurry up and-"

A scream...a bloodcurdling scream had bounced off the walls and only continued.

"It seems you're too late." Kabuto was backed up against a wall in chuckling.

Shikamaru clenched his fist and prepared for a shadow possession. "What the hell does that mean?"

"The Shinobi world will fall to it's knees. Kukuku." A smoke bomb and the man vanished.

Team 7 continued forward and followed the devastating yelps and cries for help. Finally, when it seemed they would never find their way through the labyrinth, they were beheld with the sight of a bleeding and battered boy and a senile man in a mask.

"Uchiha Madara..." Sasuke narrowed his eyes.

"And, it seems, Uchiha Sasuke. I thought you would have lasted longer as a pawn but I fear not. Ah, well. Only one flaw in my perfect plan." Madara turned to glare at Team 7, his hand still pulling chakra from Naruto. "Why don't you all wait there until I've completed my little task?"

"Gaaaahhhhh!"

Sakura drew a Kunai. "Sensei!"

In response, the silver-haired man lunged forward with Kunai and Sharingan activated. Madara jumped from his current position and landed several feet away. The screaming from the blond had almost immediately stopped and was followed by groans and whimpers.

"Sakura, Sasuke, get Naruto down from there, now!"

"Right!" Both said in unison and went for their teammate.

The masked man had never moved from his spot. He only stared passed Kakashi and at the teens, narrowing his eyes and chuckling at the two. "I hardly think that would be a good idea."

Sasuke stopped his hands from signing for Chidori to remove the restraints and blindfold. "Shut up!"

"Sasuke." Kakashi turned back to glare at Madara. "What the hell does that mean?"

"Take a look yourself." And with that, the man vanished.

Naruto was growling, cursing, and whimpering all the while that his body was being covered in a tremendous amount of demon chakra, his skin beginning to burn away in several parts of his face and his stomach while his whiskers sketched themselves thicked and his teeth bore into fangs.

"Damn..." Sasuke ignored the burns he received when he released the blond from the wall and lay him gently to the ground and broke the chakra-resistants free, carefully removing the blindfold to reveal black, pitless eyes with pupils that were blood-red.

Kakashi stepped over to where Naruto was. The whiskered teen barely had his eyes open but enough to see his emotions behind those lids: anger, pain, fear, and a malicious intent to kill. "The Kyuubi must have something to do with this..."

Then, a growl came from the boy._** "it seems that the kid was so scared he stole away my hatred filled Chakra. Right now I have no control and he is unconscious. It looks like the hate residing in himself is the one in control..."**_

_Sakura frowned. "What do we do?"_

**_"Run."_**


	37. Chapter 31: What if my heart stops?

Sasuke froze completely on the spot and anger flared in his chest. "Run?" He turned to the others and realized the fear evident on their faces.

The rest of the party had reunited and were all staring wide-eyed at the fallen blond.

_**"I...don't know if his body will be able to survive this...too much hatred...can bring death to the kid."**_

"Well, do something, then!" Kiba growled out with Akamaru barking in unison.

Naruto's body lifted up its upper half into a sitting position.

_**"The best thing..."**_

Naruto's body lifted itself onto shaking legs.

**_"Would be..."_**

Naruto's body hung for a while before finally lifting its head to reveal the face of the four tails Kyuubi.

**_"To let him fight it himself..."_**

The blond lunged for Sasuke whom was still crouched only to be stopped by Kakashi's mud wall. It turned to stare at the man behind the mask and jumped after him, as well. Once again, it was instantly stopped by a flying gentle fist along with a connecting fang over fang.

"Choju giga!" Sai's beasts came flying from their scroll only to be splattered a moment later.

Shikamaru reached out with shadow possession but was unable to reach the beast's fast moving one. "Kakashi-sensei, you're the captain. How are we supposed to deal with this?"

"Just follow my lead." He threw several Kunai into a straight line, hoping to cast its shadows and make it long enough to catch Naruto's. "Sasuke, shoot your Chidori at three o' clock, now!"

The Uchiha hesitated. "Wouldn't that hurt-"

"Just do it!"

Blue electricity shot through his sword and plunged itself into the blond's shoulder. The beast let out a roar before darting forward after Sasuke and punched him to the side where he caught himself, only coming out with long scratch marks along his cheek.

"Shikamaru, now!"

Just as planned the beast had landed its shadow within range and was now struggling against shadow stitching which had been wrapped roughly around its limbs and neck. He clawed and kicked out with such strength that Shikamaru was finding it extremely hard to hold onto the Jutsu.

"Sakura!" Kakashi called.

The Kunoichi burst forward with her first and smashed into the beast, sending rubble flying to all corners of the cave. Sand hung in the air for a while before a high-pitched voice yelled out.

"N-Naruto-kun!"

Kiba squinted his eyes and was able to make out a figure behind the dust. "He's got Hinata!"

The smoke finally cleared to reveal Naruto holding the pale-eyed girl by the neck, her body hanging several feet from the ground. She struggled in his grasp which was instantly turning red and sizzling from the intense heat.

"N-Naru..."

The girl was kicking forward and smashing her fists against his arms.

"Shikamaru, do something!" Sakura yelled out.

"Believe me, I'm trying."

Then, he stopped. Naruto had stopped moving and growling all together. The atmosphere had grown completely silent.

Kiba took the chance and pulled Hinata from his grip and landed meters away from the beast where Hinata coughed out and rubbed her slightly singed skin. "Oi, Shikamaru. What did you do?"

Shikamaru only looked forward with confusion."I-i didn't do anything."

A low rumbling came in the direction of Naruto and the party turned in shock to see what he would do next, readying their hand signs.

Naruto's mouth moved slightly. "Sto...stop it..." He began speaking. "Don't you...hurt...any of them..."

"Is he..." Kakashi began.

Sakura finished. "He's trying to fight back."

Sai finally stepped forward. "It seems you are correct. He stopped on his own."

"I won't...let you...do this to...them! Gah!" Naruto fell forward and gripped at his head that was now returning to its original state. He fell to his knees until he finally fell down to his side and coughed and wheezed, his body smoked off, and his skin was covered with patches of red burns.

"Naruto!" Sasuke was the first to move to the blond's side, picking him up and setting his head down against his lap. "Naruto...you okay?"

The rest of the group headed for the two and Sakura quickly took to healing his burning skin along his face.

"S-Sasuke...you...you actually found me? I-I thought...you didn't...get the message..."

"Of course I did, dobe."

Naruto tried to chuckle and only ended up coughing blood onto his torn and tattered shirt. "Gomen..."

Sasuke looked down at his sad appearance. He pulled up his own arms and removed his shirt before replacing the one on the blond with his own plain, blue one. The Uchiha smiled down at the blond who was confused at the sudden action.

"But this-"

"I suggest you don't complain."

Sakura looked up at Kakashi. " I suggest we get him to a hospital ASAP."

Naruto turned his gaze and realized who else had also come to his rescue. "Kaka-sensei...Sakura-chan...everyone..." His blue eyes filled with tears before he forced them back in. "Arigato."

Kiba smiled. "Don't mention it, man."

Kakashi stepped forward and tapped the blond against his shoulder.

The blond suddenly froze and a chill ran up his spine as his whole body began to shake.

"Naruto." Sasuke gripped his hand. "What's wrong."

He looked around for a second. He had felt a tap on his skin and soon enough realized that it had been his sensei who did it. "N-nothing."

Sasuke pushed himself up and carried him in his arms.

Naruto gasped before he pushed his sunny head against the Uchiha's bear chest, hoping to escape the cruel pain and suffering he had gone through.

The group continued to find their way to the exit. They stayed completely silent until a groan escaped from the blond the raven held.

Sakura went over to the boy, worry in her voice. "Naruto, what's wrong?"

"Nothing...Sakura..."

She only stared at him in shock._ What happened to_ 'chan?

Naruto looked up at the Uchiha. "Sasuke...my whole body...really hurts..."

"I know. Go to sleep, dobe."

"Sasuke...what if my heart...stops?" Those were the last words he was able to muster before his head lolled back and he fell into a dreamless sleep.

Kiba frowned. "Did he just say..."

Hinata twiddled her fingers together and searched around with her Byakugan searching for another set of unwanted Chakra. "Y-yes, that's w-what he had said..."

The group quieted down and started off for Konoha at a much faster pace.

Naruto stirred in his hold and raised his tired eyelids to reveal his sad, dull blue eyes. When he looked around he realized that the gates of his home stood not a foot from view. He pushed his pupils upward and saw the scratched face of Sasuke. Exactly like his own whisker marks. "Sas-Sasuke, sorry I did that..."

"What?" He looked at the blond in his arms. "Tsk. Why the hell aren't you sleeping?"

He stood quiet when they passed the shocked guards at the gate entrance.

Sakura spoke up. "Hinata and Kiba, please go get Tsunade-sama and tell her to meet us at the hospital."


	38. Chapter 32: Don't give me that crap

The two set off for the direction of the Hokage tower while Sasuke and team 7 continued to head for the hospital with the overly exhausted blond.

"Gah...ha...ha..."

Sasuke looked down at the bundle in his arms. "Oi, what is it?"

Naruto shook his head. "No...nothing...uff..."

"You better not be lying."

The blond closed his eyes and clenched his hands together into fists. Damn, you can't hide anything with this guy... I better keep my mouth shut until we get there...

"Sai." Sakura called. "Go ahead and tell the hospital we have an emergency. "

"Right." The teen hurried to the building.

"Naruto, just a little longer..." Kakashi smiled, only visible through his upturned eye, down at the whiskered teen.

Emergency...? But, I'm not that bad, am I? No...right? I can wait like everyone else...

A sharp pain rippled through his stomach and he gnashed his teeth together.

Fuck, who am I kidding?! And will Sasuke just STOP staring at me like that?! Hell, he's creeping me out!

Sasuke sensed the blond's shifting gaze from his own and decided to look at the road he was heading on. Why does Naruto feel awkward around me? We're exactly like brother's aren't we?

Finally, the hospital fell into view and the group hurried inside, nearly knocking over waiting patients.

"Careful there-" The man Sakura had crashed into looked at the trio in shock until his eyes rested on the bleeding Naruto and his expression turned to that of fear and the painful look of a hurting father. "Wh...what the hell happened to him? Wasn't he already-"

Kakashi cut him off when other patients turned their heads to see the blond along with Sasuke and others. They were beginning to get worried and horrified looks. "Iruka, I'll explain everything to you later. Right now, he needs medical attention."

They ignored Iruka's pressing questions and went for a nurse who had been waiting for them.

"Here, bring Naruto-kun and follow me." She stopped Kakashi and Sakura with a hand. "I need you two to wait. Sakura-san, I'll get you if Tsunade needs any more assistance."

They both nodded and leaned against a wall.

"Over here, please."

Sasuke followed the woman to a double door where she held it open for him. He walked inside and was nearly stomped over by the rushing Tsunade.

"What the hell took you so long?!" She placed her hand against Naruto's face and received a pained grimace from the boy. She silently beat herself for allowing him to be caught twice and tortured in who-knows how many ways. "Bring him to the table."

Naruto looked at the room with sad, azure eyes and found himself on the brink of collapsing. He was in so much pain it was difficult to comprehend what was being said.

"Naruto, did you hear me?" Asked tthe Hokage.

He turned his gaze toward her when he had been placed into a sitting position atop the table. "W-what?"

"Did you hear what I asked you?"

He stared at her in silence.

Tsunade sighed. "Are you in any immediate pain?"

"No..." He lied.

She continued to glare at him until Sasuke spoke.

"Dobe, all I know is that you had better not be lying. I'm going now, Tsunade."

"If you see Sakura please tell her that I may be needing of her assistance. "

"Hn." And he walked out of the room.

"Alright, Gaki."

Naruto shuddered at her sudden cold voice and looked up at her own green eyes; she had her arms crossed along her large bust.

"Why the hell did you lie to me?"

Damn, she saw right through my lie.

He hung his head and clenched his teeth and fists together.

"Naruto." She placed her hand at his chin and he, out of habit, fliched at the touch. She noticed his paranoia.

Shit, what the hell did those bastards do to him?!

She moved her hand from its previous position and sighed. "Look, I know you're hiding it, alright?"

He shook his head in denial. "I'm not...honest."

"Fine. Then, this shouldn't hurt."

What shouldn't-

He felt a sharp prod with a finger at his stomach and cried out in pain, pulling himself off the table in which Tsunade only set him back down and he struggled in her grasp.

"Why'd you lie like that?"

He closed his eyes and shut his mouth.

Tsunade finally sighed when she realized the reason. "Look, Naruto, you're the only one around here that has the right to complain about pain."

"But-"

"And don't give me that "but, I don't want them to worry" crap. Kid, you were captured by Uchiha Madara and Yakushi Kabuto TWICE. As much as I hate to bring up bad memories we're going to have to talk about it no matter what so I suggest you get your shit together and stop hiding things. Okay?"

Naruto was shocked by what she said and his eyes almost immediately filled with tears.

What she said...what granny said...SHE wasn't lying. I can tell that much. She really does care about me.

Water poured down his cheeks and stained his pants with dirt along with the dried blood already there. It wasn't the fact that he was in pain but it was mostly because he had gone forward and back with the most lying and sadistic men he had ever met, he had been beaten an inch from his life multiple times not just when he was captured but even as a child, he had been betrayed, accused, hated, used, broken, beaten, tore through mind and body and it had been a while since he had been shown TRUE honesty. That was why he had cried. That was why he had begun to remember and recall such times he wished he could have completely erased from his very soul.

He raised his head and grinned the best he could. It wasn't as sincere and happy as before but it was a start.

Tsunade snapped her fingers and smiled back. "There's the number 1 hyperactive knucklehead ninja I know."

The sound of a door closing sounded from behind and the blond's smile disappeared and his body stiffened.

"Naruto, it's only Sakura," Tsunade reassured.

He nodded.

"Tsunade-sama, Sasuke-kun said you called for me." She stepped over to the blond and smiled softly before rubbing his sunny hair with a gentle fist.

"Let me examine him, first." The Hokage placed her hands over him and they glowed green for a few moments before she concluded the situation. She exhaled. "It seems he has several torn muscles along his arms with fractured and broken bones, cracked wrists, damage to his left lung, three broken ribs, legs in the same condition as his arms, twisted ankle, bruising in his neck and face, and a massive stab wound along his thigh and abdomen, and his right shoulder has been removed from its socket along with another stab wound..."

Sakura clenched her fist in anger and looked at the ground.

Tsunade turned to the blond. "Kid, is Kyuubi helping you?"

Naruto thought for a moment before answering and shook his head. He received an angry glare from the woman and quickly explained. "Kurama...he had a ton of chakra taken from him...I can feel him trying to help stop bleeding...but anything else would kill him..."

"Is-"

"Tsunade-sama, I think it would be best if we asked questions later. Right now, he needs medical treatment."

"Right." She lay Naruto onto his back. "I'm going to sedate you."

At the word 'sedate' he slightly panicked.

"Believe me, you wouldn't like to be conscious."

He finally nodded and a breathing mask had been placed on him. He felt the Hokage entwine her fingers with his and he almost immediately felt the world spin around before his eyes started to fall.

Inhale...

Sakura looks pretty funny.

Exhale...

Inhale...

Wow, I feel like I'm flying.

Exhale...

Inhale...

Oh, crap, I forgot to tell her...

Exhale...

"Arigato, obaa-chan...Sakura...chan..."

* * *

><p><em>remember to please leave a review. Tell me how this is going, my loyal subjects. <em>

_Arigato!_


	39. Chapter 33: Lasting fear

He had awoken to the soft sounds of beeping machines. He wanted desperately to open his eyes but they were so very heavy and his entire bofy cried out at him when he forced himself into a sitting position. Naruto was dead tired but he couldn't stop his mind from telling him to move.

A chill was making its way up his spine and his heartbeat was increasing rapidly, the heart monitor folowing in synch.

The blond was in a typical, white hospital room but he feelt as though someone were with him...someone he could just kill...sluaghter them without remorse.

His eyes dashed from side-to-side and searched every corner. Then, they rested on THAT corner. That SAME dark corner. The darkness felt DEADLY. And when he blinked, the AURA felt as though it were right at his finger tips.

No, no, no...damn it, no!

He turned for the door and just as he placed his foot against the cold ground a gloved hand reached out and squeezed his wrist with brute force. His blood ran cold and the beeping machine went out of wack. His breathing followed in pursuit of the beeping. He was frozen on the spot with mouth agape and eyes wide.

Finally he was able to release a scream. "Let me go, someone, help me!"

A hand smashed his mouth shut and Naruto struggled uncontrollably under the grip. Then, a breath ruffled his hair at his ear and a soft chuckle was heard.

"Uzumaki Naruto... you were very helpful in our plans and I do hope you except this great deal of credit I'm giving you and that Bijuu of yours. You two have made it highly impossible for me to..." The last words he said struck down to the teen's core. "Lose this war."

Naruto was released to where he collapsed onto his back where he could plainly see the man hovering over him, maskless and a smile curving his white face.

"II look forward to seeing you again among the deceased."

One blink was all it took for the man to disappear.

"Naruto!" The door slammed open and a horrified Tsunade along with Sasuke walked in.

They both froze when their eyes beheld the trembling and crying blond ehom stared up at an empty and void space between himself and the roof.

Tsunade cautiously stepped over to him and placed her hand against his shoulder. "Kid...what happened?"

He turned his eyes to stare at her and couldn't find himself able to respond to the frightened woman. He returned his gaze to its previous position as a million questions ran through his mind.

I wasn't taken...?

Wasn't killed...?

He said I was useful to him...?

He'll win the war...?

Highly impossible...?

Deceased...?

That...face?

Sasuke stepped to him and pulled him into a sitting position. He said nothing to the blond, only continued to stare into the lifeless, azure eyes.

Naruto finally realized he was worrying two of his closest comrades and dropped his head. They can't see me like this... I just want them to be happy, not worrying about the likes of me.

"Naruto, who was it you saw?" It was the raven who spoke.

He looked up and stared anywhere but the two. I'll lie. They'll believe it. Besides, I'm supposed to be traumatized aren't I? "I-it was no one." Damn, I stuttered!

He stuttered, thought the Hokage.

Sasuke ignored the fact he was scared and grabbed both of the boy's bandaged arms and forced him to look him in the eye. "You tell me who you saw right now!"

Tsunade was shocked but found that would be the only effective solution.

His eyes quickly filled to the brim with tears and a gew trailed down his cheeks. Why does he care so much. He swallowed before answering. "U-Uchiha-M-Madara..."

The Uchiha growled, dropped Naruto's arms, and pulled a chair from the opposite end of the room to his bedside and plopped down onto it. He was trying hard to control his rising anger.

Naruto just couldn't stand the tension anymore. He struggled to his feet, even with Tsunade yelling at him not to, and dragged the IVs and stands over to the corner opposite his bed and crouched into himself, wrapping his shaking arms around his legs and stuffing his head into his knees. "Gomennasai..." He mumbled.

"Naruto, you don't have to be sorry about anything." Tsunade followed the blond to where he sat and extended her hand for him. "Come on, why don't you try and rest awhile longer?"

He looked up at her, fear clearly etched onto his face.

"I'll stay for as long as I can and I'll have Kakashi and Sasuke here 'round the clock."

Naruto looked through his blond bangs to catch Sasuke's nod before nodding himself and grasping onto the Hokage's hand to stand on his feet. He wobbled slightly but was helped by the woman to get to his bed where she re wrapped him into blankets and settled him into a comfortable position.

"I'll be back by tomorrow morning. I have Hokage duties and Shizune won't let me off the hook." She kissed his forhead and smiled at him. "Sasuke, you're to stay with him at all times. If you leave even once, I'll personally murder you myself."

He nodded, not looking intimidated at all.

Tsunade left the room with a final glance and shut the door.

Naruto was unsure how to respond to the silent room. Sasuke's breathing may have been the most silent thing in the room. Naruto, himself, was still breathing heavy and the machines never stopped beeping.

"Oi-"

The second the blond decided to strike up a conversation Sasuke stopped him. "You heard what she said. Get some sleep, dobe."

"Teme..." in mere minutes, the blond lost his grasp on consciousness.


	40. Chapter 34: Team 7

"Naruto, wake up."

Who the hell is waking me up? Damn, I finally got to sleep and someone's waking me up.

He stirred in the blankets and opened his eyes to peer into the eyes of another. The onyx eyes looked down at him questioningly before it darted to the opposite side of Naruto's vision at the sound of an 'ahem'. He turned his sunny head to complete shock that sent him gasping in surprise. The room was filled to the brim with old, new, dear, and forever close friends in which he knew all too well.

A smile pursed at his lips and his eyes filled once more. You know what, fuck it? I ain't letting myself cry in front of them. Not these guys ever again. He furrowed his eyebrows and grinned sharply. "What the hell are you all doing here? Aren't too many people in one room a safety hazard?!"

Shikamaru rolled his eyes. "Oi, Naruto. I don't have the time to be here but Ino dragged me over here."

"Naruto-kun, I am truly sorry for the intrusion. For punishment I will do one- no, two thousand push-ups on my pinky fingers!" Lee pumped his fist into the air and a fire sparked into his eyes.

Tenten placed her hand on his shoulder. "Hey, Lee, give it a rest will you?"

Neji nodded in agreement.

"Naruto, how are you?"

"Great, Iruka-sensei. How's about we go for Ichiraku some time?"

Iruka slightly frowned. "I better fill my wallet."

The group dropped into a chorus of laughter.

Sakura walked to the front of the group with a waving hand. "Alright, everyone. Say goodbye and get out, will you? The hospital isn't big enough for all of you."

They all waved and said their final words before leaving the room, only Kakashi, Sakura, Sasuke, Tsunade, and a brimming red-scarved boy stood there.

"Konohamaru," Tsunade growled. "Didn't we just tell you to get out?"

He nodded and leapt over to the bedside and pulled something from within his shirt. "Here. Moegi and Udon weren't able to be here so they told me to give these to you, Naruto-niichan."

Naruto grasped onto the two brightly colored cards and inspected them with an eye until he turned to the boy and rubbed his hand playfully against the boy's hair.

Konohamaru smiled and burst out in laughter, leaving the room in a flash. "See ya!"

The room was silent once again.

Tsunade spoke first. "Kid, you know you're going to have to tell me what happened, right? You-"

Naruto stopped her. "I can tell you another time, can't I?" His gaze remained at the door.

"Mochiron."

He sighed and turned to face her. "I can go home, can't I?"

Kakashi chuckled at the other end of the room.

Sakura smiled. "That's why we're here."

"So...when?"

The Hokage pointed to the three in the room, the previous Team 7. "I'm going to have Team 7 on a 'special' mission. These three will be with you day and night on guard, watching you, until we confirm you are truly safe."

For once, the blond didn't argue.

She continued. "This is also a part of Sasuke's punishment for what he did in the past. I know he'll enjoy his job." She chuckled.

Sasuke frowned. "Right."

"Naruto, you can go home this afternoon."

* * *

><p>He pulled up the zipper of his tipical, orange jumpsuit and smiled. He was bruised up here and there but now that Kurama was well healing had been going along nicely. He tried to forget his experience and only ended up recalling the memories with those son's of bitches.<p>

He sighed. Might as well check on Kurama.

He closed his eyes and in a matter of moments re-opened them to reveal the unlocked cage and large mass of red fur laying with head in paws.

"Kheh. How are you, kit?"

He smiled. "You know how I am. How are YOU?"

Kurama smirked and rolled his red eyes softly. "I'm great if you are. I hate to admit, but hell, I missed the orange on you"

Naruto looked down at the clothing and thumbed up at the fox. "So did I. Hehe."

Kurama was silent before his tail twitched and he replied in a soft growl. "Get out of here, kid. I'm going back to sleep."

"Roger!" He saluted. "Night, you damn fox."

"Hm."

* * *

><p>Team 7 was making their way through town, receiving worried looks and happy smiles all at once. Naruto didn't know how to take it, but simply replied with a 'hello'.<p>

As the path became familiar the blond couldn't help but get the feeling of excitement. His stomach yelped happily at him when the small stand came in sight.

"Hey! Hey! How about Ichiraku?"

The others grumbled.

"Come on, Kaka-sensei! You owe me!"

He shrugged his shoulders and gave in. "Alright, alright."

"Yosha!" The orange Hokage raced forward with the pink kunoichi and black avenger following quickly after.

A slight shadow hovered along the roof of a building before dissipating in a swirling mass.

"This battle is in my hands."

[Naruto's final battle: End]


End file.
